


Life, Death and everything in between

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom L (Death Note), But they really do actually love one another, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finding a balance, Happy Ending, L Wins (Death Note), L and Light are Kira, L and Light be playing games, L and Light rule the world, L vs Light - Freeform, Light just wants L's ass, Light lives at Wammy's House, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Matt Mello and Near are Kira, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Roleplay, Shinigami Eyes, Shinigami L, Shinigami Light, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Drama, Teenage Hormones, Top Yagami Light, Topping from the Bottom, Wammy House, Watari is a badass, Weaponising the Death Notes, philosophical debates, teenage detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L is killed by Kira but ifs offered a chance to return to earth. When L reawakes as a 17 year old he is offered the chance to live the life he's always wanted. He just needs to work on de-fanging Kira and convincing Light to come to his way of thinking. Thankfully, L has fate on his side...





	1. Alive again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is over two and a half years old. When I first started writing it I had a VERY different outcome in mind than how I've actually ended it. 
> 
> I'd like to say that I've matured, creativity wise, but that would be a bit of a lie. I've just basically ended it how I would have adored the series to end... 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always treasured so please leave some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light rejoices and mourns L's death. Trouble is L doesn't *stay* that way!

L’s last thoughts before oblivion took him were ‘I knew I wasn’t wrong…. But… I…’ He died with dissatisfaction. He had hated not being able to finish something in his life and it seemed at his death he could not even finish his train of thought. His brilliant brain shut off like a computer going into sleep mode, His charcoal eyes widened a fraction before the light that was within them faded, and his eyelids began their descent downwards, making him appear restful as he slipped into eternal slumber.

Kira, who was gazing down at him triumphantly, thought L had never looked so good. Lying in his arms, his eyes closed and face slack, he appeared to be sleeping, something the insomniac detective never did enough of in his life. For some reason he did not view L as dead. L was sleeping. L was quiet and L could not bother him or interfere with his plans any more… but L being dead….

The stirrings of regret swirled in Light’s mind as he felt the slight body beneath him begin to cool. It was inevitable, he knew he would have to get rid of L if he wanted to become God of the new world…. But. L had made a big impression on him. His adorable quirks (Light omitted the word adorable) his brilliant mind and sharp wit…

All that was gone now. HIs nemesis, His equal and his sparring partner had gone to sleep forever. While Kira rejoiced, Light mourned. 

As the others rushed forwards, Matsuda cheif among them, Light slipped into his acting mindset like one would slip into a dressing gown. His eyes filled with tears as he called L’s alias, shaking the Black Haired man’s shoulders desperatly.

‘Oh god, No! Not Ryuzaki!’ Matsuda, dropped to his knees, unscripted pain written on his face as he peered over Light’s shoulder. 

‘Kira will pay for this’ Light vowed, finally letting go of L’s now cold body and lying it gently on the floor. It seemed no one knew what to say, and the members of the Task Force could only look down at their fallen leader with silent regret.

~~~

Light Yagami’s first duty as the new L was to arrange a private (and most importantly secret) funeral. Upon being cleared by Watari (Why hadn’t the Shinigami written down his name as well, Light seethed) Light was given access to L’s personal files and finances. Whilst Light had known L was wealthy (how else could buy an entire skyscraper for their task force headquarters?) he had no idea just how wealthy the black haired man had been.

No one would ever have thought it. L disliked jewlrey, nice clothes and the other usual trappings and ornaments of wealth. As far as Light knew the only things L had ever splurged out on where gourmet candy, technology and travelling around the world first class- and even that was because he was not used to being among people.

‘It is unfortunate Ryuzaki will not be able to be laid to rest in his native England’ Watari sighed sadly, his shoulders slumping as he set about making Light the new adminstrator of the computer networks. He was a practical man, and L had said himself numerous times if something were to happen to him and he lost his life in the Kira investigation he wished for Light to take over as L. He understood time was of the essence and he needed to work quickly to ease Light into his new role… but doing it so quickly after L’s death. He felt rushed.

The old man hadn’t had time to mourn or even fully absorb the passing of his protege and dearest friend.

‘I know this must be hard for you, Watari-San’ Light said quietly, putting a hand on the slumped shoulders in comfort ‘But L would have wanted things to carry on. Why don’t you take some time off’

‘No, Thank you Light. You will need my help and assistance in becoming L’s successor. There are many things we need to discuss, and protocols you will need to learn to be L.’

‘I understand’ Light thought about the vast wealth and connections L had. With those resources and connections in his hands, he would be unstopable.

An email pinged on Light’s laptop. He smiled with satisfaction as the discreet funeral home had confirmed they were sending unde taker’s over to the headquaters to collect L’s body. L had been placed in an unused room where he lay in state. Watari had lit candles and placed lillies in the room.

‘Everyone, the funeral home has said they are making… burrying Ryuzaki a priority. They are on the way for him now. Let’s leave off here for today and go and say our goodbyes. They’ve sent workers to a private cemetary to start digging now so L will be burried tonight’

Watari sighed and straightened his hat. It was what L would have wanted, and he had explicitly specfied if he should die he was to be burried with haste. He knew the impact his death would have on both criminal orgainisations and the police force worldwide.

Light switched off the lights as he left the investigation room. He had told the others he would catch up with them and they had left to go and say their final goodbyes to L before he was taken away.

He was savouring his victory. Until L was removed from the building, he did not feel like he had fully stepped into the other man’s shoes. Once he was in the ground…

‘I have only a little while longer to wait’ Light assured himself, biting back his smile at the anticipation of the power he would soon have.

‘AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!’

Light visibly jolted at the ear splitting shriek that drifted from down the hallway. Misa!

He broke into a run as he heared several other gasps and cries. What had happened? He ran into the room L was lying in and threw open the doors.

‘What’s going-’ Light’s words died in his mouth and his jaw went slack as his eyes took in something that shouldn’t have even been possible. L was sitting up on the table he had been lying on. He was gazzing unblinkingly straight at him. 

~~~~~~~

‘What the!’ Light tried to collect himself, but words were failing him. He had seen L die. He had checked his pulse. How on earth was he sitting up and looking straight at him?

Ryuk was suspiciously absent, not that Light could have asked him at this moment in time anyway. But the Shinigami’s reaction might have given him a clue as to what had happened.

Watari seemed to be the first to break free from his shocked stupour. He walked over to L, kneeled and took his pale hands in his own. They were warm.

‘L, my boy, is this a dream? Have you come back to me?’

L shifted his blank gaze towards the older man and suddenly his eyes seemed to warm and sparkle at the sight of Watari. The task force had never seen L look so open and unguarded. So innocent.

L hopped down from the table and walked straight into Watari’s arms, the same way he had always done when they were alone. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder and smiled, his eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood aftershave Watari always used.

But he was too contented, and they were not alone. L lifted his head and cast his eyes warily over the assembly of shocked looking people staring back at him. He needed answers.

‘Watari! What happened!!’

Watari pulled back from the embrace and took in L’s features. He did not have his usual bags. His hair was it’s usual spikey style but his skin and demeanour seemed younger. He reminded Watari of how L had been when he was 17.

‘How old are you, L?’ Watari asked quietly, judging L to be several inches shorter than the 5’10 he had remembered him to be.

‘17, why are you asking, Watari?’ L tilted his head ‘What is going on, this is all very confusing. And who on earth are all of these people?’

‘I would ask you all to leave so L and i can talk alone. Once i fully understand just what has happened I will notify you all. And Light-San, please cancel what was arranged for earlier.’ Watari requested, seemingly unable to take his eyes off of L.

‘What? But we need to know how this has happened! Two minutes ago he was de-’ Light grabbed Misa’s hand and marched with her out the door. Seeing Light leaving the room the other curious members of the task force followed suit, though it was obvious they didn’t really want to. 

‘I will see to it, Watari, please come and explain things to us as soon as you can.’ Light ground out, his stomach churning with each step he took. The victory he had tasted just moments ago tasted like ashes in his mouth.

Somehow L had been brought back to life. And he had been brought back younger. He did not seem to possess his earlier memories, which Light decided would work in his favour, but Light knew that despite the fact L was now the same age as himself, he would be just a formidable opponant as his older self had been.

The only difference he had noted in the brief interaction between younger L and Watari was that younger L seemed far more emotional and expressive than when he was older.

Could this be used to his advantage somehow?

Light found he couldn’t sit down with the others waiting in the investigation room, he paced as a thousand thoughts and scenerios flashed through his mind.

L should be dead. He wasn’t. Something had brought him back. 

Logically he had two choices: either leave the task force and continue his work as Kira, always looking over his shoulder or he could use L’s new found emotions and try and sway the young detective to his way of thinking.

Yes! Maybe this was the reason for L being brought back, especially at his own age, L possessed a brilliant mind and steely determination, Light wondered how those qualities could aid Kira’s quest instead of hinder it.

He decided he would wait until Watari returned, and then he would decide on his next move.

The minutes ticked by, and with Matsuda’s inscecent questions and theories, his father’s constant ‘I can’t believe it’s’ and Misa clinging to his arm, Light thought he would go mad. It took every inch of his control not to just storm from the room and go and confront L and Watari directly.

He fingered his watch absentmindedly. If it come to it… he had a clipping of the death note inside his watch… if L did remember, he had to be prepared and ready to make a run for it. Kira would not be captured and thrown in a cell.

The door handle clicked and everyone’s eyes shot towards the door, a murmer of anticipation rising up amongst the small group as Watari then L entered.

L calmly ignored everyone and walked over to his usual chair. He sat in his usual crouched posture and then did something that shocked everyone.

He smiled.

‘Hi everyone… so Watari has filled me in on what I need to know. I am afraid I cannot quite remember who any of you are, but Watari has assured me you are all friends and colleagues and I trust his judgement.’

‘Eh? You don’t remember you were dead?’ Aizawa burst out.

‘Hmm. Well. I in answer to your question, Aizawa-San, I am able to recall… hmm… how to put it… Watari, can you make me some tea please? I need to think how to phrase what I will say’

‘Certainly, L, and some cake?; Watari asked with a smile.

‘Yes please!’ L’s face lit up and Light found himself thinking the uncomfortable thought that this younger L was pretty damn adorable…

Watari bowed and left the room. All eyes returned to L.

L nibbled on his thumb before he continued. ‘As I was saying, Yes, i vaguley recall being killed, although the details are hazy. I remember a bright white light and something… something saying It was not my time and that I still had an important purpose to serve. I can’t remember things clearly, but where ever I was, i was happy and at peace. But knowing i had something i still had to do… i chose to return.’ L paused and raised an eyeborw at his laptop.  
‘Hmm. Passwords and servers have been changed? Odd. anyway, I woke up in that room and Watari filled me in briefly on the circumstances surrounding my death and consequent regineration. I was leading the Kira investigation case and will continue to do so’ L swiveled in his chair and set his wide eyes upon Light.

‘However, Light-San, Watari has filled me in on your role and…’ L smiled ‘I would like you to commence your new role as L for the time being, until I am fully caught up on events and the Kira case. I am greatful to you for accepting the position of L and investigating Kira whilst I was gone, and I do hope you will continue to do so in the future’

Light smiled easily, though on the inside his heart was hammering against his chest. This was either a fantastic act of ignorance or L truely did not remember him gazing down at him as he died.

Yes. He would have to be careful and tread lightly around L for the next few weeks but maybe… just maybe this situation would work out in his favour afterall. The great detective L was no longer 7 years his senior and battle hardened. He was an expressive and emotional boy. He seemed younger than his years with his wide eyes and honorifcs…

‘Ryuzaki…’ Light smiled ‘I am so glad…. I dont even know how to take in what has happened… but you’re back! And i am happy. And you’re my age too! You were a fair bit older than me when you…’

‘Died?’ L filled in ‘Yes, i realise. It seems entirely natural for me to be this age, apart from the obvious gaps in my memory I feel very much like my old self. Hmm. that’s not true. I feel happy. I don’t believe i was very happy when i died.’ L hopped off his chair and acceped a cup of tea from Watari, who had just entered the room.

‘Ryuzaki, you are so much like your younger self’ Watari sighed ‘ It is a pleasure to see you so happy again’

‘Why wouldn’t I be? I was brought back, plus, I know there is something special after we die. I saw… well, words cant describe what i saw. But having already died, i have no fear of death now. In fact, you can all stop calling my Ryuzaki. My real name is actually L. ‘ L took a bite of his cake. ‘Subterferge you see, it’s worked for years. People seem so fixated on finding out what L stands for, but it actually stands for nothing. I am L. Lawliet. And having been killed by Kira i am now immune to the effects of the death note, therefore, i am happy for you all to stop calling me Ryuzaki now’

‘Eh?? What kind of name is L? It’s a letter’ Misa burst out.

‘Indeed, Misa-San, I am aware of that. But it seems it was the name… or letter, my Mother chose to gift me. Who knows why. Perhaps it meant something, to her…’ L trailed off and took another bite of cake ‘Anyway, It makes me seem mysterious at the very least’

Aizawa, Misa and Matsuda tittered in suprise laughter. L making a joke?  
‘Anyway, I apologise to you all for the distress my death caused you. And my subsequent revival, but I promise I will continue to be ‘L’ and search for Kira and bring him to justice’ 

‘It’s just so good to have you back, L!’ Matsuda launched himself at the young man. Suprisingly, L’s arms enfolded around the older man in return.

‘Matsuda-san, I am not certain how you remember me, but I do not believe the older L would have returned your affection. I believe I have been blessed in a way, I feel things more now’ L tucked his head into Matsuda’s neck ‘I do hope you all will please bear in mind I may not be like the L you remember… however, I am the same deep down’

‘Well, Ryu- I mean, L, we are all just glad to have you back. It will take some getting used to… but with Death Note’s and Shinigami’s I think we can all handle the fact you have been brought back from the dead’ Light reassured.

‘Thank you Light-san’ L murmured from Matsuda’s neck. Feeling awkward, Matsuda extracted himself from L’s embrace with a blush staining his cheecks. They had been hugging for quite a while, and L seemed quite content….

‘Well then, I am rather tired. It seems when I was younger I actually needed to sleep’ L stood up ‘Light-san, please continue as you were, I will retire for a while and catch up with Watari. I will see you all in the morning’ L strode out of the room, and Watari smiled and followed, beyond thrilled to have L, even a younger L, back in his life.

~~~~~~

 

That evening, Light sat infront of his death note and looked at it without actually seeing it. Ryuk was still cackling in the background.

‘Dammit, Ryuk, what is it’ Light snapped, closing the note with a thud and spinning his chair to face the laughing Shinigami who was sprawled on his bed holding an apple.

‘I just find it funny that the fate’s choose to return L back to the human world’ Ryuk smiled widely ‘This is either going to go very well or very badly for you, Light-o’

‘I am aware of that’ Light hissed ‘I have already booked open tickets to America incase I have to leave the country in a hurry and I have arranged things with Misa so she will keep judging criminals in my absence. There is a chance I won’t have to resort to this. L is different now, though he says he will condemn Kira he dosent seem to suspect me anymore.’

Light worried his bottom lip with his teeth in thought. ‘Well, I will find out exactly how he feels about me, because, Ryuk, L is more human now and he is my age. I’m going to try and seduce him’

Ryuk sat bolt upright, his eyes widening in suprise before a wide grin split his face. 

Well, humans really are interesting!

~~~~

 

After a good nights sleep and a hearty breakfast consisting of five pain au chocolates, L showered and dressed at a leisurally pace before coming downstairs and joining the task force. Not being in charge did have it’s perks, it was near ten am by the time the now teen detective wondered through the task force headquarters monitering room and sat down in his usual spot.

‘Morning Ryu-uh, I mean L’ Matsuda stammered and thrust out a fresh cream cake with ‘Welcome Back!’ written in bright blue frosting at L.

‘Ah, how nice, thank you, Matsuda-San’ L smiled, taking the cake and scooping a bit of icing onto his finger. He promptly put the finger in his mouth and started sucking on it with relish, seemingly unaware of the effect his actions were having on a beet-red Matsuda.

‘Are you quite alright, Matsuda-San, you’ve become quite flushed?’ L querried, finally taking his finger out of his mouth and peering at the older man with concern.

‘Ah, Y-yeah! Just a cold i think, nothing too bad’ Matsuda waved his hand and quickly returned to the safety of his seat, inwardly berating himself for being a pervet who got off on the sight of a teenage L sucking his finger like it was a-

Nope. best not to go down THAT train of thought, Matsuda decided. He shifted in his seat and tried to look busy by shuffling some papers on his desk.

L shrugged as if Matsuda’s strange behaviour was no real concern to him and continued licking icing off his finger.

‘So, Light-San, before my… unfortunate demise, where were we on the Kira investigation?’ L asked as Light took his usual spot next to him.

‘We had captured Huguchi as Kira’ Light replied before taking a sip of his coffee ‘The Yotsuba group were responsible for commiting Kira’s crimes-’

L tilted his head. ‘Hmm. there is more to it than that. While I agree a Kira was captured there are in fact multiple Kira’s and therefore finding the ‘original’ Kira will be that much more difficult. Especially considering i have profiled who Kira may be, and he is an extremely intelligent person. Most likely young and male, from an affluent background. He is cautious to the extreme and will do whatever it takes to ensure all the tracks he may leave are covered. This goes to the extent of using and discarding people when they are no longer useful to him or his agenda. I do not believe it will be easy to capture or convict Kira mainly because the source of his power is of a supernatural origin. While i would like to see Kira brought to justice the fact remains that we are merely humans and that the ‘Death Note’ is something beyond our comprehension. Well. most of us. I have examined it and have deduced two of the rules are fake. You do not need to write consecutively in it for 13 days and neither will the people who touch the Death Note die if the book is destroyed.’

‘How do you know this?’ Light asked.

‘Oh, it’s simple really, Light-San. They just don’t seem to fit’ L shrugged ‘I don’t know how I know myself, but as soon as I looked at them I knew they were fake straight away.’


	2. Gameplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light thinks L is an easy target. He soon finds out otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two years writing the second chapter was a bit difficult to do, please let me know what you think of it!

Light stared at L, a battle raging inside him as he struggled to keep his face neutral, blank and *innocent*

“Well, if you believe that who am I to argue with you. I mean, you've literally come back from the dead. The rules are fake then.” Light attempted a sheepish smile, “Are you going to take over the investigation now, L?”

L shook his head and toyed with his cup of tea, eyes distant as he flicked through Higuchi's Death Note. Light felt the comforting weight of Rem's against his stomach. He wanted Higuchi's Death Note too, but he would have to be patient. It would soon be his again, as soon as he distracted L enough to drop his guard he would find a way to get it back.

“No. I'm still getting used to things. I feel like i'm not really *here* sometimes. It's difficult to describe. I am simply not able to focus on the present when flashes from the past keep entering my mind. It's all rather…” L narrowed his eyes, searching for a word that would best describe the ebb and flow of his thoughts. “Turbulent” he finally mumbled, thinking of the crashing waves of a stormy sea. That was what his mind felt like. 

“...Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?”

L huffed out a sigh, “No, thank you, Light-San. I believe this is something I will need to work through myself. Talking with the Shinigami will be useful as well. Where is it?”

Light bit back a smirk. Well, Dear old Rem just so happened to be a pile of dust, and L didn't know about Ryuk. 

“It died when it tried to kill you, L. Guess it must have broken the rules of the Death Note in some way. It's ashes have already been disposed off…” Light leaned a little closer, wondering just what kind of seduction would be needed here. L was not like Misa or the countless scores of giggly girls he could enthrall with just a smile and a soft look in his eyes. L would prove far more of a challenge. 

And he was so looking forward to that. 

“You look good, L. Healthier” Light reached for his face and touched his cheek, “No eye bags and you actually need to sleep now. A miracle in itself”

L raised an eyebrow at the overly familiar way Light just leaned over and touched him. He suspected his older self would not have tolerated it, but he himself (his present self, as confusing as it was to think like that) didn't particularly mind. It seemed he and Light were friends of a sort. 

“It is taking some getting used to” L admitted quietly, “As is working with you all. I never worked with people, outside of my inner circle. I suppose the Kira case was exceptional enough for me to break convention. Got me killed though… heh”

Light slowly pulled his hand away. This was going to be trickier than he had first thought. Never matter, Light Yagami always enjoyed a challenge. 

“L, would it help you if we leave the office for a bit? Get some fresh air. You might feel better once you've experienced being in the fresh air again, not cooped up in here…”

L regarded him with a frank, open gaze. 

“Sounds like a good idea, Light-San. I don't believe I spent enough time outside… before”

Light smiled at L's careful phrasing. He too would have to be careful. He didn't know how much of his ‘prior’ life L remembered, but the fact that L had accepted him invading his personal space was promising. 

“You can take Misa along with you if you like, you two are dating, aren't you?”

Light smiled sheepishly, “Sort of. It's  
complicated. Maybe I could tell you about it later?”

L shrugged, “If you like. Can't say I'm an authority on such things but I will help you if I can”

Light gave L the friendliest smile he could muster and took his hand in his. L glanced down at their joined hands with a blank expression but did not pull away. 

“You're my *best* friend, L, did you know that? Even when you were older than me I felt so close to you. You just *get* me in a way no one else does”

“Hmm. Is that so? I can't remember being friends with you. I apologize for that. Since we are friends I will just call you Light then”

Light beamed and mentally ticked off ‘Get on a first name basis’ from his to do list. 

******************

Misa clutched onto Light, her face permanently upturned to his as he did his best to ignore the constant squeals of ‘Liiight!’

Why the hell had L even suggested to take her along? He would have much preferred If it was just the two of them. He could have made far more progress. 

“L!”

L turned around and pinned Misa to the spot with a sharp glare, “Ryuzaki, when we are in public, Amane-San”

Misa blinked. Oh yeah. 

“Ryuzaki, shall we go and get an ice cream?”

That was the right thing to say to compensate for her blunder. L nodded and Misa skipped towards him, linking her free arm through his. 

“I'm so happy your back. We can be friends now!”

L tilted his head. He couldn't picture being friends with such an airhead. Especially one suspected of being the second Kira. Watari had filled him in on everything he could remember about his prior self's investigation. He had suspected Light Yagami of being Kira and Misa Amane as being the second Kira. 

And now both were conveniently offering him their friendship. L suspected Light was playing games, but he was happy with that. He could play games too. He was immune from the effects of the Death Note now, and that gave *him* the advantage. 

They purchased their ice creams and found a park bench to sit on. To the outside eye they were nothing but a bunch of indolent teenagers enjoying the fine spring weather. 

No one who glanced their way would realize the power play, plots and suspicions running through their minds. Well, two of their minds. Misa was chatting away happily about what a beautiful day it was. 

“So, I had you interrogated for being the second Kira and Light and I were chained together” L nibbled his thumb as he suddenly voiced his thoughts, “But I had to let you go due to lack of evidence. Now I have that evidence and I *know* the two rules used to emancipate you both are fake…”

Light shot Misa a warning look as she opened her mouth to protest. 

“L, we are *not* Kira. And even if we *were* it's pretty obvious the notebooks controls people. We have no memories of even doing such horrible things. Just like you have no memories of your time before” Light shifted in his seat so he could stare into L's eyes. He projected nothing but truthful sincerity as he dropped his voice, “Look, L, all this stuff about Shinigami and Death Notes… it's insane. I want nothing more than to catch Kira and make them pay for their crimes, but after you died I reconciled myself to the fact it just might not be possible. The supernatural is at play here, L, and even we can't predict what is going to happen. What If there are more Shinigamis and Death Notes out there? What if there are more Kira's? How are we supposed to fight that. It would be like chasing smoke!”

L took a lazy lick of his ice cream, his mind tirelessly profiling Light as he processed his words. 

“Maybe” L shrugged, “Maybe not. Contrary to popular opinion I can emphasize with Kira. I can see what they were *trying* to achieve. Sadly they were far too idealistic in their goals” L met Light’s eyes, a hint of a challenge in them, “The world is what it is. People are inherently selfish and cruel. It is in our nature to want to more than we have and if that means trampling down others we will do it. Crime will never be erased because people's nature can't be changed. I think if Kira actually realized that they would think twice about what they are doing” L actually sniggered slightly. 

Light clenched his hands into fists under the table and set his jaw. He did *not* like being laughed at. 

“The first Kira is a petulant child who has no real concept of reality. The second is an outright idiot and the third. Well, Higuchi was just a selfish bastard really…”

Light grit his teeth. Was L trying to rile him up enough so that he would confess?

‘Never going to happen L! It's *you* who is petulant and out of touch with reality. I am making the world a better place. I have the means and the motive and you just don't like it that you can't pin anything on me. You're trying to anger me into saying something incriminating. How transparent of you’

L smiled blandly at Light, “I do not believe you or Amane-San to be Kira at this current moment in time. I do believe you *were* at one point and if you do regain the ability to kill… I will not hesitate to arrest and execute you both” L shot them a sunny smile, “Now that's out of the way, shall we go and get another ice cream?”

Light and Misa just looked at one another. 

“Jesus, Ryuzaki” Misa's lower lip trembled, “How can you say that to us?”

L shrugged, “Because I was killed. Heart attacks are *agonizing* by the way. If you or Light didn't do it, then who did? And why?”

“The Shinigami did it. Perhaps it wanted revenge for you intercepting the Death Note from Higuchi?”

L shrugged and finished off the last bite of his ice cream cone. “Maybe. If that is the case then I am very pleased it is now dead, even if that means I can't interrogate it. Still. There are other Death Notes and that means there are other Shinigami. I do actually hope I am incorrect in my theory, Amane-San, I do not want to be correct that you and Light are Kira”

Light looked surprised. Since when did L ever *want* to be wrong about anything? 

“We aren't” Misa stated firmly, “And if we are going to be friends you should really knock it off with the whole I will execute you stuff”

L burst into laughter at that. Misa and Light shared another look. Neither of them knew what they were dealing with here. One minute L was intense and cunning like his older self, the next he was saying he hoped he was wrong! 

“L” Light whispered the name softly, “We will do all we can to assist you. Even if that means giving up our lives. If Misa and I *were* controlled by the Death Note, that gives us more reason than most to want to solve this case”

L nodded and smiled at his friend. Light smiled back. 

but both were sizing each other up. 

‘I need to up my game here. He is slipping back into old habits. He's my age now. That means he has teenage hormones I can use. He is surprisingly concillatory to Misa too… if he isn't intrested in *me* then I will order Misa to make a play for him’

“Shall we go get more ice creams now?” Misa chirped, “I'm ruining my diet for you, Ryuzaki, you should be honored you know?”

“You hardly need to concern yourself with such things, Amane-San” L replied dryly, “You can't weigh more than 50 kg soaking wet”

Misa looked astonished. 

“Are you calling me fat, Ryuzaki? Or do you mean I'm thin?”

L sighed and walked off to get ice creams. 17 or not, he found his bullshit tolerance to be just as low as his older self had been. That's to say, it was basically at zero.


	3. The Fourth Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Kira makes themselves known to the world. It Dosent take L long to find out who he is, however, and his identity is going to cause quite a few issues for L...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor L has a LOT going on...

The Fourth Kira followed previous form and submitted a tape into Sakura Tv. 

“Oh for fuck's sake” was L's automatic response. Watari chided him for his bad language but L just sucked on a sugar cube, his mind already hard at work. How convenient was it that another Kira would pop up out of the woodwork just *days* after Light mentioned there may be other Death Note users? Was he trying to deflect suspicion away from himself and Amane-San? 

What level of suspicion did he even pin on them at this moment in time? 

Given his memories of his old life were hazy at best and utterly unreliable at worst, he wasn't quite sure of that himself. 

L stared at Light from across the room and found himself thinking, again, how Light just *fit* his profile of Kira (the first) so perfectly. Young, disillusioned, arrogant, with all the right connections, motive, means(?)... 

“Do you want some tea, L?”

L blinked. Right. And also his supposed best friend. 

“Sure” L shifted his gaze and decided he would stare at Misa instead. She fitted the bill of the second Kira very nicely. Stupid, reckless, infatuated, no grand motives of reform or judgement. The second Kira's gushing praise for the first and their frequent pleas to ‘meet up’ reminded L of a love sick school girl's whiney demands to be noticed. 

That was just Misa Amane in a nutshell. She was apparently Light's girlfriend, but he hadn't seen Light so much as look at her all afternoon. Either they were just *very* private people (doubtful, Misa would probably sit on his face in front of everyone if given half the chance) or Light was just stringing her along. He needed to have that conversation with Light to find out. 

Either way, he was 100% certain the relationship was entirely one sided. Light didn't give a single fuck for the blonde model, and L wanted to know why that was. Despite an obvious lack of a brain, she was pretty enough. If she kept her mouth shut she could even be considered charming at times. 

“Here”

Once again Light startled L from his thoughts. L accepted the mug of tea and sipped at it. His lip curled in distaste at the general lack of sugar. 

“Sorry, but I don't even know how many sugars you take now” Light shrugged easily, “It used to be seven”

L's dark eyes bored into him. How interesting that Light would pay attention to little things like that. 

“It still is seven” L replied flatly, “That is one thing that has not changed”

“Then at least I will remember for next time” Light’s smile was warm, intimate. He clapped L's shoulder and squeezed it, the action itself appearing nothing more than a friendly gesture.

It brought a flush to L's cheeks and a question to his mind: why does he make me feel confused and… weird? 

“Right…” L worried his bottom lip. It seemed his social skills were just as lacking in his current form. How was he going to get Light alone to ask him directly what the deal with Amane was? 

“Light, I need to talk to you later” was what came out of his mouth. Light's eyebrows raised in response. 

“Sure. What about? Or did you just mean talk in general?”

Matsuda drifted past, seeming rather interested in the conversation between the teenagers. 

“About personal stuff” L could have facepalmed. That was not what he had intended to say. And why was he feeling so hot and flustered all of a sudden? Everytime Light met his eyes he felt his heart pound. Was light somehow trying to kill him?! 

“What kinda personal stuff? I'm sure you would be better off talking to someone older” Matsuda ran a hand through his hair, “I mean I am 32…”

L and Light swiveled their eyes to the rookie. Despite his seniority in years, that was all Matsuda had going for him. Neither considered him their equal, let alone someone they would actively choose to talk to about matters outside of the Kira case. 

“Or… Not” Matsuda mumbled. 

“Thank you for that kind offer, Matsuda-San, but this is something I need to discuss with Light and Light *alone*” L emphasized the last word deliberately to drive home his point. 

“Huh, is it about me?”

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, it actually was, but he wasn't about to let her know that. 

“While I appreciate you are famous to some degree, Amane-San, I should probably let you know the world does not, in fact, revolve around you” L replied acidly. He ignored her splutters of outrage and returned to his profiling. 

This fourth Kira was a bit of an enigma. They had followed previous form, but that was where the similarities ended. They seemed to kill in a completely different way. Sporadic, reckless and impulsive. Criminals, civilizations, police officers, even a judge. Whoever possessed the Death Note appeared to be using it to settle their own personal scores. 

That was going to be a headache. It meant they would have to sift through the victims individually and attempt to find a link between them. L knew he could do this (he was the World's Greatest Reborn Detective) however it would take a substantial amount of *time* and that meant, inevitably, more people dying. 

“Urgh, stupid fucking Death Notes” L muttered. He glared at his profile and had to admit it was rather lacking. Until he found that link, it would stay that way. Still, something jumped out at him. The majority of the victims were either British or American. Where they dealing with a Western Kira this time? 

He began compiling a list of counties and states where each victim was from, and his lips curled in a smile. The British to American ratio was roughly 60/40 in British favour. That was a strong indicator the perpetrator of the crimes was either British themselves, or had spent a substantial amount of time there. 

“Watari, I need you to run a thorough background check on the names I'm about to send you. I want to find any link at all between them. They are all from the southern counties. A few are even from Wiltshire”

Watari nodded his head and shot L a small smile. It never took L long to find a pattern. 

“What's the theory here, L?” Souichiro asked pointedly. L was younger now and he was determined to try and reign in some of his more morally ambiguous methods of investigation. Well, he would try to, anyway. 

“I suspect this fourth Kira to be of British Heritage, with strong links to America. This Kira does not confirm to any established pattern of killing. They appear to be motivated purely by vindictiveness. They are settling scores” L nibbled on his finger, “I also suspect they are going to be a challenge to pin down, there's a certain chaotic nature to their killing that hints at that”

“So… what do we do, L? Or is it Light? Who's heading this again?” Matsuda scratched his head. 

L sighed and pointed at Light, “Technically Light, but I am still going to do whatever I feel is appropriate”

“Of course you are” Aizawa muttered, sharing a snide look with Mogi, “That hasn't changed”

“Nor will it” L snapped back, eyes flashing in irritation, “If you think you can talk down to me due to my current age regression you had best think again. I died when I was 25 and I was years younger than any of you then as well. INTERPOL hired *me* to solve this case and that makes me your superior. If you don't like that fact then there's the door- go and walk through it, Aizawa-San. Same goes for any of you” L added with a pointed glance at Souichiro. He had *died* for this investigation and now suddenly his team thought it was acceptable to talk down to him because he was so young? 

He was still L. He didn't need any of them. Perhaps it was time to cut ties entirely with the Task Force and do things his own way… 

“L… do you want to go up to the roof?” Light asked gently. He wanted to appease L, and be seen as a team player trying to diffuse a potentially volatile situation. 

“No, I don't” L snapped, even though he actually did. He wasn't about to prove Light a peacekeeper. He picked up his tea and left the room. 

“Did he just… walk off in a huff?” Aizawa blinked in disbelief.

“Doubtful. He is probably irritated at your behaviour and is hard at work profiling” Watari's tone was scratching. He turned away from the team, secretly wondering if L would resume working with them for very much longer. L was different now, mentally and physically. He had literally come back from the dead. Who knew how that might have affected him? He would have to find the time for a quiet word. 

Light ignored Misa and walked out of the room after L. He wasn't surprised in the least to discover L had actually gone up onto the roof anyway. 

“Hey…”

L slowly lifted his head and looked at Light. In his hands were several documents and he seemed deeply troubled. 

“What’s up?”

L’s stare deepened.

“Well, other than having been murdered then subsequently brought back to life, trying to solve a case pertaining to mass genocide via magical notebooks… not very much”

Light blinked. Wow. He actually didn't have a response to *that*

“Also, I am feeling rather conflicted when it comes to you, Amane and the rest of the Task Force. Getting involved with outsiders was what got me killed in the first place. Truthfully, Light, I am half tempted to say fuck the lot of you and return home”

Light's jaw nearly hit the floor. Behind him, Ryuk burst into peals of laughter. The Shinigami smacked his thighs as his ‘Hyuk Hyuk's’ of glee rang out in the thin afternoon air. 

“...”

L smirked, “You did ask me what's up? Well, that is what is up, Light. I have a lot to think about. So give me something else to think about: You and Miss Amane. Why are you stringing her along?”

Light's jaw twitched, but that was the only sign of his discomfort and annoyance. This must be the ‘personal stuff’ L mentioned he wanted to discuss earlier. 

“What makes you think I'm doing that?” Light asked, stalling for time. L's eyes were entirely too keen and cunning in the afternoon glare. 

L grinned at Light, surprised Light would even *try* and be so obtuse. “Other than the fact you clearly abhor any physical contact with her and shut yourself off emotionally? Why, nothing at all, Light”

‘Shit. There has to be a way to spin this around. Keeping Misa, who *is* the second Kira close to me despite actually wanting her does look suspicious, especially to someone like L…’ Light, always a quick thinker, painted on a grimace and sat down next to L. Two birds one stone. What he would say next would provide an explanation and *hopefully* get him closer to L. 

“That's what I actually wanted to talk to you about, L. You see… well, the thing is…” Light looked away, apparently flustered. “I'm gay. If my family finds out, I'm ruined. That's why I keep her around. She's so stupid she doesn't even realise I'm not treating her like a proper boyfriend should. It stops my parents asking questions so I keep her close. Really should have known I wouldn't have been able to pull the wool over *your* eyes, huh?”

L's eyes narrowed as he weighed up the truth and lies in those words. The trouble was, he actually felt his stomach flip at Light's admission, and that was deeply unsettling. 

“You're gay” L repeated slowly, “And so you are essentially using Misa is a coverup for that fact”

Light fidgeted with the sleeves of his jumper. “Pretty much”

“I suppose in theory that would explain your shifty behaviour at least” L finally muttered, “I do not claim to be particularly bothered by the moral implication of using another as you are doing, but even I have to point out how unfair you are being to her. She is an idiot, she probably thinks you are the best boyfriend in the world”

Light smirked, “She does. And just because I might be using her that doesn't automatically rise my Kira Percentage as you used to call it. I'm just trying to get through the next few months until I can graduate and afford my own place. As soon as i'm free from my parents I will be *sashying* out of that damn closet”

L snorted in laughter. Light giggled in return and for one, brief, moment it was like they were actually friends sitting together and laughing. 

“Are you gay, L?”

L raised an eyebrow. What a peculiar question. Still, an eye for an eye. L shrugged, “In my other life I did sleep with men and women, so if I was to attach a label it would be of Bisexuality”

‘Can't say I was expecting to hear that. Still. This is the opening I needed’ Light assured himself. He inched a little closer.

“It would sadden me if you decided to leave the Kira Task Force, but… it's your decision to make. You have literally died for this investigation” Light said soothingly, “Are you missing home?”

L threw his head back, his laughter radiant and scornful all at once. 

“I figured out who this British Kira is, Light. To confront him I need to go home”

“Him? What? But I thought…” Light trailed off uncertainty. 

“The connections with the Russian Mafia confirmed it” L nodded down at the documents he was still clutching onto, “The fourth Kira is none other than my younger brother Mello”


	4. Undercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L cuts ties with the Task Force and after a long talk with Watari, makes a complete Uturn with the investigation, with some very interesting results as the result.

“We're going to England?!” Misa screeched as soon as she and Light were alone. She jumped for joy and clutched at his arm, already dreaming of all the cute outfits she would pack. 

“Yes, but don't think of it as some vacation. Were going because of work. L knows who the fourth Kira is, and I need to decide what we are going to do about it” Light replied as she shrugged the blonde clinger from him. 

“But i'm allowed to go with you because I'm your girlfriend, right?”

Light sighed and brought his hand to his face. Why did this idiot have to possess the eyes? He would not sacrifice half of his life span for them, which meant she was important. That was the only reason she was important. She was able to hold her tongue and keep the truth from L for now, but Light knew she would inevitably mess up. 

It all came down to when he would get rid of her, and how. He had originally planned on getting rid of her as soon as he had achieved his goal of killing L. But now since L was alive and could not be killed by the Death Notes, was she even needed anymore? 

‘Yes and no. Killing her while we are in England would disorientate L. He might even assume it was Mello who did it… or maybe she could die of misadventure….’

Light turned to the excitedly chirping girl and walked from the room. He had decisions to make. 

Misa had no idea her ‘boyfriend’ was deliberating on whether to kill her or not.

******************

L, meanwhile, was also weighing up his choices. He knew bringing Misa and Light to England with him was a risk. He would not let them near the orphans at Wammy's House, and had already decided they would be staying in a hotel nearby. He would summon his brothers to him and they would be wearing masks. 

‘But, if I can't persuade Mello to give up his Death Note then what? He cannot kill me… can I arrest him? Do I even want to?’

“What is troubling you so, L?” Watari asked gently. L hadn't even noticed he'd placed down a plate of cookies in front of him. 

“Kiras. Mello. Light. Amane. What might happen. What might not happen. Everything” L admitted in a disjointed ramble. “What would you do if you were in my position, Watari?”

Watari sat next to L in the privacy of L's rooms and poured them both a cup of tea. 

“I would reflect on your own feelings regarding this case. You died, L. You were brought back. We are dealing with notebooks who can kill people and gods of death. This is not our usual case” Watari handed L his cup with a small, encouraging smile. “You have stated before you thought of your dealings with the first Kira as a game. Do you still feel that way now? I've noticed the way you look at Light…”

L nearly chocked on his sip of tea. Fuck it all, he thought he had been better at hiding his emotions than that! 

Watari's eyes sparkled, “Surely you didn't think you could hide something like that from me, my boy?”

L sighed. Of course. “I feel confusing things for him. If he was, or is, the first Kira as I suspect him to be, then that is obviously not a good thing. On one hand I see these Death Notes as something behind normal human understanding and by extension, control. On the other, I…” L ran a hand through his hair, a sudden laugh escaping from him as he realised something. “I could be Kira, or *A* Kira, you know? I possess a Death Note. What's to stop me using it for my own agenda”

Watari looked shocked, and shocking the old man was something very few could achieve. He'd been alive long enough to see too much of the of the world. 

“Your conscious?” Watari tried. 

L snorted. “And what is that? One could argue an act vile and irrehensaple to one could be seen as just and good to someone else” L munched on a cookie as he debated the enigma that was the human mind, and what as human beings, was deemed just or not. 

It was all grey. There was no such thing as justice now. There was no good and bad. He had seen the truth in the waiting place. He knew the limitations of mankind, gained by the experience of death.

“Would you use it?” Watari asked softly. 

“Would you disagree with me if I did?” L countered swiftly. 

“I with stand by you. Always. But I need to understand your thinking here, L. If I am to help and assist you I will need to know” Watari patted L's hand gently, “Tell me, L”

L took a small sip of tea as he gathered his thoughts. That was not an easy thing to do. The seas were especially turbulent this evening. Memories and thoughts of his ‘old’ life swirled and intermingled with those of his current life. 

L finally replied, “I know I would use it protect you and to protect everyone at Wammy's house…” L trailed off, eyes widening, “I would use it like Mello is using it. I would use it to settle old scores because I too am vengeful, and I would use it to defend. I would not use it for personal gain, nor to attempt to cleanse the world of criminals because I know that to be a pointless exercise. However, how am. I to convict the first and second Kira's? If I too would use the Death Note like Mello has, how can I convict them? Are they worthy of death simply because I don't agree with their methods of dishing out death? What if none of it even matters in the long run?”

Watari waited for L's thoughts to reach their conclusion. L stared into space, his eyes unfocused and seemingly lost. 

“I must try and convince Kira they are wrong. The second one must be disarmed” L finally mumbled, “I must watch Light and Misa closely. I will convince them both I believe in their innocence and attempt to prove their ideals false. I will save Mello too. Not by condemning him, but by saying I understand him and support his use of the Death Note. If Light and Misa are Kira, that will shock them greatly”

L stood and began to pace around the room, a small smile on his face, “I want the Task Force disbanded effective immediately, Watari. You will see to it?”

Watari nodded his head, satisfied in L's ability to find a path no one else had thought of. If Light and Misa Amane were the first and second Kiras respectively, L would flush them out by using their own method of killing right in front of them. He would disempower both of them. 

“I will dismiss the Task Force” Watari patted L's shoulder, “I do not claim to fully understand your plans, L. But no matter what, I will stand with you. Mello is Kira, if you choose to walk that path I will stand by you. Do what you must do secure Mello's future and the future of Wammy's House”

L nodded his head, a steely glint of determination in his eyes. He smiled to himself as he thought of how Light would take the dismissal of his father… it would be an interesting flight home tomorrow, that was for sure. 

********************

“He did *what?*” Souichiro gasped, stunned beyond belief at what Watari had just told him. 

“He's disbanded the task force and reclaimed the case from Light. L has no desire to work with any of you and will be returning home tomorrow morning. He told me to tell you that since Light is his chief suspect as Kira Light will be accompanying him” Watari bowed his head, “Please be aware as a suspect your legal rights over your son have been waived. L has already settled that. Light Yagami is now under L's custody until further notice, as is Misa Amane”

“What?! No!” Matsuda cried, his eyes darting between Watari and the Chief in uncertainty. Could L do that? 

“Please leave this building at once, or I will have no other option but to call the police. Your severance pay has already been settled, it will be in your bank accounts in a few days”

With that Watari turned his back on the Ex Task Force's flabbergasted faces and walked away. He bolted the door behind him. 

All of those he had left behind had scarcely mourned ‘Ryuzaki's’ death and had undermined him since his rebirth. He wholeheartedly agreed with L's decision. 

Light found out the news almost as soon as the Ex Task Force had left the building. His father rang him and he wasted no time in storming to L's door and banging on it. 

L answered with a smug smile on his face. 

“Hello, Light, how are you?”

“How do you think I am? You've just retaken the case and fired the Task Force!”

L shrugged as Light barged past him into the room and shut the door behind them. 

“Yes, I did” L replied blandly, “They are no longer needed. You and Amane are. Please forgive Watari's words to your father about you being under my custody. It was necessary. Besides, it is half true” 

L swept past L and went to his desk. His Death Note was open and he was… 

Light's eyes widened. L had been writing names! 

“What? You think I wasn't going to use it? I've just prevented a gangland war in Argentina and solved four cases. No mess. Just a few strokes of a pen” L’s smile was chilling, “I'm not trying to pretend I am a god. I am not a lovestruck follower. I am trying to survive and protect those whom I love. Just like the fourth Kira is doing”

Light's shoulders shook in fury. How dare L just use a Death Note like this! After all he had said and done to him! 

“You seem angry” L commented, a finger tracing his lips, “Why is that?”

“You are a hypocrite!” Light blurted out. 

“Least I don't claim to be a *God*” L snapped back, “I will do what I want with this life, Light. You should think very carefully about what you are doing with yours. We leave at dawn”

“I'm not Kira, L” light replied stubbornly. 

“No? Hmm. Well, I suppose *I* am now, aren't I?” L shrugged and wrote one more name down. Another case solved. He killed but he did not judge. They deserved to die no more and no less than any other person on the planet. 

“What are you trying to achieve here, L? Vengeance against the first Kira because he killed you?” Light slammed his hand down on the Death Note. L surged to his feet and grabbed Light by his shirt collar. They breathed as they stared at each other, lust, anger and irritation sparking between them. 

L crashed his mouth against Light's and smiled as Light shoved him back against the desk. L arched into Light's body and curled his fingers discreetly around Light's wrist. 

Before Light had even realised what L had done L had curled his fist around his watch. He had had a dream, a memory about that watch. He knew it held the key to the truth of who Light Yagami really was. 

He let Light suck at his neck hungrily. He could feel the other boy's arousal pressing against his thigh. 

L pulled away, his eyes shimmering. That had confirmed it then. He was attracted to Light. 

“L, what?” Light backed away a little, one hand clasping around L's waist. Light shrank back when he realised his watch was gone. 

Without a word L clicked the pin three times and touched the small scrap of paper. 

“Ah. There you are. Nice to meet you, Shinigami-San. I am L”

L bowed his head to Ryuk, who could only gape in shock. 

“L! Give that back, you don't understand-”

“I understand everything, Light. You are the first Kira. Misa is the second. I am never wrong. Higuchi was the third and now Mello is the fourth. Does that make me the fifth? Perhaps... Shinigami. I want the eyes. Trade with me”

Ryuk's gape grew even larger. L had another seventy years! Was he really willing to give up 35 of them just like that? Well, he wasn't going to argue with that! He ignored Light's hiss of outrage and drew closer to L. 

L stared up at him definitely. “Go on”

Ryuk held his hand over L's eyes and willed the transfer to take place. L stepped back and blinked, his eyes settling on Light. 

“Kira” he announced, his voice almost a purr. Ryuk scratched at his head, confused as to why he had not received half of L's lifespan. 

“Apologies, Shinigami-San, but as someone who has died by a Death Note before, I am immune from it. I am also immune from *you*. Thank you very much for the gift though. I will be sure to use it wisely”

Ryuk stared at the human in absolute astonishment. “You tricked me” he finally mumbled, glee and irritation sparking in his eyes. 

“I did” L sounded completely unapologetic, “Now leave us. Light and I have much to discuss”

Ryuk blinked. Who the hell was this human to just demand he leave? 

“L” Light growled and shoved him back against the desk, “I won't let you arrest me. I won't let you convict me of a crime you are now guilty of. Yes, I'm Kira” Light nipped at L's jaw “Yes, I orchastrated your death” a suck to the neck, “And yes, I regret it. Because I want you. I have always wanted you”

L shoved Light away from him. 

“Then earn me, Kira. Renounce your ridiculous claim of being a ‘God’ and open your eyes to how the world really is. I'm not going to arrest you or execute you. I am going to offer you a choice… after some cake” 

Light stumbled after L as he abruptly turned and headed towards the kitchen. L smiled as he sensed both Light and the Shinigami trailing after him. 

He could only hope his dreams would keep guiding him because those searing kisses with Light had short circuited part of his brain. He was playing a very dangerous game with Kira, but he was determined this time he would win. 

He would seduce Light and show him the folly of his idealistic dream of being a God. He would show him Kira was a very human concept.


	5. Earn me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Misa find out L's true intentions for them on the flight to England. L has a proposition for Light and manages to disarm both Kiras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pretty big ask just to get a piece of ass"
> 
> Yes, Light. Yes it is 😂

Light ignored Misa as she tried to paw at him for his attention. He was still reeling after last night. 

L had somehow seen straight through his act, shown what he was capable of, acquired the Shinigami eyes and then challenged *him*. 

It had left him breathless with rage, arousal and trepidation. 

L wanted to show him being Kira was a human concept. L did not believe he was a god and had proved he was not interested in justice nor condemning him. He wanted peace, in his own strange way. Perhaps death had taught L the value of acceptance. L had stated he had already forgiven both he and Misa for the role they had played in his death, when just days before that he had promised to execute them if he found out they were Kira. 

L's game playing was almost as exhilarating as his kisses had been.   
Light hungered for more of them. He'd tasted L now and he had liked it. He'd liked the feel of L pushed against his body… 

"Misa, please stop talking" Light snapped out. He got up from his seat and strode over to where L was lounging on the backseats of the plane, headphones on and typing away on his laptop. 

Light pulled the headphones away and sat down next to him. 

"I've thought about what you said. I want to hear more"

L pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at Light. He'd got Kira's interest then. Time to find out to what extent he could distract Light. If he was being honest this wasn't all manipulation and games. He wanted Light Yagami. Those kisses had gotten under his skin… 

"Come here" 

Light frowned and leaned down, his eyes widening when L pressed his lips to his. Misa was just feet away, but L didn't care about that and soon neither did Light. He opened his mouth with a sigh and twined his tongue with Light's. Light moaned softly and pressed L back against the seats, plundering his mouth and taking all L was giving. He wasn't sure if they were making much noise, he couldn't hear much over the frantic beating of his heart. 

'A human heart. Attraction. L is showing me what it means now. Kira is a human. Kira can be a human thing…'

Wet noises, L was kissing him harder. L pulled Light on top of him and moaned as their bodies fell flush against each other. Light grabbed L's hair and kissed him hard, their groins rocking against each other. 

"Oh my god!"

Light huffed with annoyance and glared up at Misa. 

"Misa, go and sit down" L snapped, "Kira and I are busy"

Misa's jaw dropped open. She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at Light as if expecting him to deny it. He did not. 

"What's going on here?" Misa wailed, tears welling in her eyes. She turned to Ryuk who was doubled over in laughter. "Ryuk!" She screeched. Why was Ryuk laughing at her?! 

"Do you mind, Ryuk?" L peered over Light's shoulder, his sly smile alerting Misa he knew exactly who she had been talking to. 

"How do you know about… Light, did you tell him?"

Light huffed again and didn't reply. He was staring down at L, wondering what the hell he was even doing. The only thing he knew in this moment was that he wanted L. Perhaps he wanted him even more than his dreams of a new world. 

L sighed and rolled out from under Light's body. He crouched on the floor and stared at Misa. 

"Sit. Since you've interrupted us and will probably continue to do so…" L straightened up and fixed Misa with a sharp glare. The girl stormed over to Light and plopped down next to him. She was fighting with herself. Part of her wanted to slap him. Part of her was terrified for him. L knew everything. That could cost Kira his life. 

"Misa Amane. You are the second Kira but you are also a silly girl with no real concept of what power has been gifted to you. Your Shinigami Rem is dead. You have no protection now. If I wanted to I could kill you right now and have your body disposed off" L reached for a donut and nibbled on it. "So, I will give you a choice. Give up your Death Note to me and live. Refuse and I will kill you"

Misa spluttered, once again turning to Light for his support. 

Light smiled darkly. He knew what L was trying to do here. Divide and conquer. He was bluffing as well. Misa *was* a threat to anyone but him. That meant L was seeking to protect Watari and his orphans before they arrived in England. 

The question was would he move to save Misa? 

The answer was simple: No, he would not. Even if that meant conceding to L, he would not intervene on her behalf. The girl infuriated him and… L was just smiling at him, dark eyes flashing with a keen intelligence Misa could never possess. What if he negotiated with L? Made Kira human. Judged criminals in a different way… 

"You won't kill me! You *can't*" 

L shook his head and pulled out his Death Note. He began to write. 

"Light! Stop him!" Misa sobbed, frozen in fear as she saw her name written down. 

"No" Light sat back and read what L was writing. It made lust stir in him. L was just as cunning as he remembered him to be. Perhaps more so now he was using his body as a weapon to ensnare him. 

Misa reached into her bag and passed L her Death Note, eyes glossy and distant. She uttered the words L had written for her. "I hand the Death Note to you. I renounce it" before returning to the front of the plane and sitting in silence. 

"She will die in England" L snapped his Death Note closed and flicked through Misa's. "Death by misadventure. How sad. Anyway" L put the notebooks down and turned to Light with a sunny smile, "No more fake girlfriend hanging around. I saw through your bullshit about using her for cover by the way, Light. I know you were probably already deliberating when to get rid of her yourself. You can't lie to me anymore" 

"I thought I could" Light admitted, completely honest as he stared down at this boy, this stranger L had become. 

"I know" L reached out and linked their hands together, "I was returned to Earth to stop you. For days and days I have struggled to understand where I was, what I was doing. I told you my mind felt like a sea? Turbulent?"

Light nodded to show he understood and remembered. He sat down next to L and licked his lips. He felt exhilarated. Alive. L was making him feel things he hadn't felt before. L was making him human. 

"We can change the world together, Light. We can be Kira together. Not to judge criminals and be gods, but to solve cases and use the power we have to protect those we care about. I remember everything. I remember you smiling down on me as I died" L yanked Light closer to him and pressed a harsh kiss against his lips. "I don't care about that. It's nothing in the grand scheme of things. I've seen life and I've seen death. I've seen gods. You are not one of them, Light"

"What am I then?" Light countered. 

"I want you to work alongside me as L. That is why I invited you and Misa to England. I wanted her to die out of the way and you to meet my heirs. I want you to meet Mello. If I can save you from what will happen I will do it. I've seen your future. Gunned down and left to die in a warehouse, hunted down by Near… you will not win, Light. Kira's dream of a new world will never come to fruition. But together…" L let his words trail. Light was staring at him like he was enraptured. 

"How do I earn you?" Light cut straight to the main point. He knew L was telling the truth. He had written Misa's name down and had outmanoeuvred them both. He had been playing games the entire time and he had *won*

And for some reason, Light found he didn't mind that. 

"Renounce your Death Note. You will retain your memories because I will allow you to use pages from it. As the possessor of the Death Note you will be spared from having your name written down. You can still kill when you need to. But you will cease judging criminals as you have been doing"

Light snorted, "Pretty big ask just to get a piece of ass"

L snickered at Light and slowly shook his head. "You'd be getting more than that, Light. You'd be getting my mind. Maybe my heart. If you refuse, I am duty bound to kill you. I was brought back to either kill you or stop you. I'd prefer the latter."

Light reached for his bag and slowly pulled out his Death Note. He couldn't believe he was about to do this… 

"Here" Light pressed it to L's chest. His hands were shaking. 

L grabbed it off him and promptly tore a page out. He handed it to Light with a satisfied smile. 

Light's breath gushed out of him as his fingers curled around the page. He had half been expecting L to have been bluffing. 

"Now you've earned that 'piece of ass', Light"

Ryuk could only watch as L grabbed Light and kissed him hard, the Death notes falling to the floor as they ravaged each other and tore off their clothes, half mad with their desire for one another. 

Misa sat quietly, eyes glassy with slow death as she waited to get to England. She knew she would go for a swim. That was the only thing she knew...


	6. Merry Olde England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light arrive in England but get distracted with each other's bodies and the games they're playing. Misa meets her destiny in a duck pond and we meet the heirs... Gods of Death help us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mello is my spirit animal 😍

"Light"

Light moaned but didn't bother trying to lift his head. He was still sprawled out on top of L, his naked ass on display and he didn't give a single fuck. They hadn't had any lube on them and L had been adamant they were not going to fuck on a plane but still… *that* had been very good. 

So good in fact Light felt like his brain had disintegrated into goo. He could have laughed at his earlier plan to use L's teenage hormones against him since his own hormones had hijacked his body. Suddenly the only thing he cared about was feeling L's kisses and sinking his cock into his body. He knew from the moment he came in waves of ecstasy down L's throat that no, he wasn't a god. He was a teenaged boy and god damn if that wasn't good enough for him! 

Kira and his new world order paled in comparison to that, especially since L had made it clear that had to end. L had won but when he had his arms wrapped around him and his breath was tickling his neck, Light found he didn't much care about that fact. 

"Light" L tried again, a soft purr in his voice as he shifted under Light"s weight, "We will be landing soon, which means you need to get up and cover up that glorious ass of yours. Sad though it is…"

Light huffed a laugh into L's beck and began peppering it with small kisses and bites. He shifted his weight and rubbed his groin against L's, making them both moan and grasp each other. 

"Once more" Light groaned into L's ear, "Fuck, L, I can't stop touching you! I'm addicted"

L had to agree, especially since his own hands had already clasped onto Light's ass and were pulling Light closer. Teenage hormones were a force to be reckoned with. Maybe that was why he was brought back as a teenager? Those wise beings at the waiting place must have sensed his attraction to Light from his life before and decided to use it. 

It was a win/win situation as far as L was concerned. He had essentially quashed Kira and had Light Yagami's dick grinding against his own. Add Misa Amane soon to be dead to the mix and he thought things were going pretty smoothly. He knew there would be no controlling her, and he wanted Light for himself. 

'Guess I'm still a selfish bastard in this life too' L thought giddily. 

"Fuck, yes!" Light was moving faster against him now and L hooked his legs around his thrusting ass and lower back, head tipping back as he moved sinuously below him. 

"Mmm! More, fuck, Light" L sighed, letting out a strangled moan as Light leaned over him and kissed him hard. Their weeping erections slid together and Light took them both in hand, jerking them off at a blisteringly satisfying pace. L bucked his hips and gritted his teeth at the sensual onslaught, balls pulsing as his belly tightened. 

"Cl-close" L gasped out. 

"Come for me!" Light growled, his eyes fixed on their straining cocks as they slid against each other. "Do it!"

L let out a whine and came, his hips bucking as thick spurts of come shot out of him and landed on his stomach in erratic jets. Light groaned low in his throat and the feeling of L's cock throbbing against his own was enough to send him over the edge too. L shuddered and gasped when he felt Light's come trickle down his cock and landed on his stomach. Light was still jerking them both through it and the wet, squishy sounds had L's toes curling in pleasure *and* embarrassment. He really hoped Watari wasn't keeping tabs on the security cameras at the back of the plane. 

The thought made him giggle breathlessLy and he grabbed Light by the nape of the neck for another wet, hungry kiss. They devoured each other as the aftershocks of another spectacular orgasm thrummed through their veins. 

Addicted indeed. 

Ryuk snorted and rolled his eyes as the teenagers mashed their mouths together. Since L was now the possessor of his Death Note he would be following him around. It was funny in an ironic kind of way. Lighto really had had the tables turned on him! Ryuk didn't mind so much. He had a feeling hanging around and watching what happened would be worth it. Lawliet was an interesting sort of guy. He'd been sent back to defeat Kira and had done it in the most unexpected of ways. Plus, the Shinigami was looking forward to seeing what this Mello character was all about and who his Shinigami was. 

"Now we really do need to get up" L slurred against Light's shoulder, "And pray Watari decided to not check in on us"

"Oh, fuck" Light moaned. He peeled himself from L and they grimaced at the mess they had made of each other. 

"There's a shower. You go first, I want to talk to Ryuk for a while anyway"

Light rolled his eyes, "What? To pick apart my plans?"

L laughed and slapped Light's ass playfully. "No, I know all about them anyway. You keep forgetting I was *dead* and it is surprising what you see and learn when you are dead, Light. I want to discuss the Death Note's rules and its limitations. Ideally I would like you and my heirs to have access to its pages when you need to use them"

Light's eyes softened as he stared down on his… once nemesis turned lover? 

"I'm serious, Light. There is a balance to being able to use the Death Note without becoming a megalomaniac with a god complex" 

"Ouch" Light winced, "Feeling kinda judged here, Babe"

They both burst into laughter and L couldn't resist giving Light another searing kiss. 

"Boys. If you wouldn't mind making yourself decent and keeping your hands of each other for more than five minutes, we will be landing in half an hour"

The laughter died and they both stared at each other with wide eyes. They'd forgotten about the intercom system…

"Sorry, Watari" L cringed. The old man had found him in some compromising situations in his old life (a memorable favourite being when Aiber had chained him to the bed and had ended up losing the key. That had been extremely awkward when Watari had to cut L free with some wire cutters…) 

Watari, in the cockpit of the plane, rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. Dealing with a teenaged L was certainly going to be a challenge, but he was confident in his ability to keep him in line. He'd done it before. 

"Oh, honestly" Watari sighed when he spotted L and Light wrapped around each other again. It appeared they were quite taken with one another. Watari flicked the sprinklers on with a chuckle. The teens sprang apart and Light stomped off towards the shower, muttering under his breath about interfering old men. 

"I am an interfering old *Watari* Light-Kun. Be warned" 

Light gulped and mumbled a "Right you are. Sorry" before he dashed into the shower. 

L grinned and shook his head, a wave of affection washing over him for his handler and father figure. 

He shrugged his clothes back on and walked over to where a blank faced Misa sat. He wanted to go threw her belongings. He had an impulse (some kind of guidance? He wasn't sure what it was) that warned him to write her name down. Being divinely(?) guided, L hadn't hesitated to do it. But what he wanted to know now was *why* he had to do it. He was just hoping to have Misa locked up for the rest of her life but the powers that be wanted (as he dubbed the strange forces that governed his life) wanted the girl dead. 

L nibbled his thumb as he rifled through her bag. He plucked a slim pile of documents out, neatly stored in a pink plastic folder. Not the sort of thing he was expecting to find in Misa Amane's hand luggage. 

He flicked it open and uttered a disbelieving laugh. Misa had been planning on selling her story! She had actually written (poorly, L couldn't help but note) all about the Detective L and the Death Notes! Naturally she had hailed Kira as a hero and hadn't implicated Light in anyway, but what she had said was damning. It threatened both himself and by extension his heirs at Wammy's House. That was simply unacceptable and L found himself wishing he had devised a more painful and *humiliating* death for her than just drowning in a duck pond (though he did have to admit he still thought that was pretty fitting for her) 

"You stupid bitch" L growled at the girl. She didn't so much as blink back at him. "You could have caused world war 3 with this shit! If the Governments of the world found out about the Death Notes do you really think they would just accept them? No. They would try and weaponise them!"

"L, you do realize you are essentially talking to a corpse"

"Thank you, Watari!" L huffed. He curled his feet up and resumed flicking through the document. A troubling thought hit him. Would the task force have to be 'silenced'? What if they tried to line their pockets and sell out the Kira investigation? 

L questioned Ryuk about the Death Note first and ascertained its pages would never run out. He learned about several rules he had already figured out, and a few he did not know about. In return, he tossed Ryuk a few apples for each question answered. Bribery was always so much cleaner, in his opinion. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. 

But now was the time to ask the important questions, while he still held the Shinigami's (prone to wandering) attention. 

"Ryuk. Is there a way you can erase the memories of people who have encountered the Death Note?"

The Shinigami shrugged. L was out of apples so he was out of answers. 

"Tell me. Please" L regarded Ryuk with a penetrating stare. He would need to offer it something in return. He knew instantly what would sway the Shinigami in his favour. "In England we grow apples. At Wammy's House we have an *entire* orchard. Would you be willing to help me out in exchange for that orchard?"

Ryuk sat up straighter, lapping his lips. He knew he had said he was on neither L's side or Light's but that was before. Besides, Light had never offered him his own *orchard*… 

"I can tamper with the memories of mortals, yeah" Ryuk said slowly, "Can make them forget a few years of their lives" he lapped his lips again, imagining crunching into all those sweet, juicy apples… 

'Excellent. None of them will have to die and none will be a threat' L bit down hard on his thumb. 'They're irritating but I don't want them to die and I don't feel they *need* to' 

"Make them forget the last year. Make the Yagami family believe their son is studying abroad, Ryuk, and I will have new apple trees planted for you *alongside* unrestricted access to the existing orchard. Sound fair?"

Ryuk unfurled his wings and nodded his head. "Okay! Meet you in England then! Don't forget my orchard, Lawliet!"

"Yes, yes" L waved the Shinigami off as Ryuk shot up into the air and straight through the roof of the plane. 

As soon as Light was finished in the shower L jumped straight in, telling Light what he had just done as he hurriedly washed up. 

Light leaned against the door and tried not to stare at all that pale skin. And that ass. 

'God dammit, The God of the New World, defeated by a piece of ass' Light thought to himself, a wry smile on his lips. Even as he thought it he knew that wasn't strictly true. He lusted after L, yes, but a higher power had put paid to his plans through L. He respected power so hr could accept that. Besides, that ass would soon be his and that was the only thing he really cared about right now. 

"So, my family are safe? Fuck, I can't believe Misa would even think about doing something *that* stupid" Light tore his gaze away from L and pondered on their current situation. 

"I admit it threw me as well" L sighed, "Was hoping I could just lock her up. She's still very young. I was hoping to avoid death but… it's hard to explain. I hear voices sometimes, and not in a 'let's get you to the psych ward' kinda way. They guide me and they told me to kill Misa. And yes, I've arranged it with Ryuk so the entire Ex-Task Force are safe. As am I, you and my heirs"

Light frowned at that. L being guided by some divine power. He was a little jealous of that, but, in all fairness *had* killed the guy so… 

"Are they telling you to kill me?" Light joked, hoping to sound a bit cocky and gain back some equilibrium. 

"No… Well, not anymore anyway. Unlike you, my dear Kira, I'm not that keen on killing people. I wanted to save you. I want to save Mello too"

Light sighed. L could be such a bitch at times. Even if what he was bitching about was technically true, his pride had been bruised and he didn't want to hear it. 

"Light. Even before you killed me I knew you were Kira. It didn't stop me being attracted to you. You are more than just a killer. You are blessed with phenomenal intelligence. You are my *equal* and I never thought to find that. I knew I wanted to save you the second I was given that chance. Plus, while I would never have acted on my desires as my older self, I can freely admit now I'm your peer that I really do just want to shag you sensless"

Light felt his heart beat faster. L was telling him the truth, and after spending a better part of a year lying to each other and playing games it was a heady feeling to hear such honesty from those pale lips. The last bit was what *really* got his attention though. 

"I am going to fuck the living daylights out of you when we get to England, L. Don't even think about trying to top me. I have the power in the bedroom since you seem to have it everywhere else!"

L smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower and towelled his hair. 'Silly Light, it makes no difference who penetrates who or not. I have all the power regardless. And if you want to be delusional about it then sure, I'll play your game'

L leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Light's cheek "I wouldn't dream of trying that with you, Light. I can't wait to feel you inside me. I can see it in you: You want to dominate me don't you?"

Light swallowed thickly, cock twitching in his slacks. He wasn't even sure if they were playing a game right now. He just really wanted him. 

"Yes" He managed to hiss out as L squeezed his bulge. 

"Good thing I'm a bottom then, isn't it, Light?" L smiled slyly. 'Plus, I still get to hold all the cards. You just haven't figured that out yet. A benefit of being older mentally I suppose… '

L let that thought drift as he considered his previous lovers. All of them had been delighted to dominate the great detective L. And L had been delighted to use his 'submissive' position to learn all about them. There was much to be said for power play in the bedroom. L had learned that at a young age… 

Light shoved L against the shower door and kissed him with a passionate aggression that had L's toes curling. He would be lying if he didn't admit being submissive just felt so fucking good. He was never one to deny himself something that felt good. Unlike Light, he didn't have a misguided sense of pride when it came to the undertones of sexual roles. He simply knew better and Light did not. L tangled his fingers in Light's hair and gave as good as he got, careful to let Light 'win' as the kiss grew steadily more heated. 

'Because at the end of it all, Light, you are still just a teenage boy. And it is because of that you have been spared' L pulled away from the kiss, flushed and breathless. His teenaged body was screaming at him to get naked now, but his older, more rational mind informed him they would be landing soon and to focus on the more important things. 

"Later" L promised with a sultry gleam in his eye. 

"Promise?"

L pecked Light's lips and went in for the kill: "Promise, Baby"

Light moaned at the name and pulled away, his face flushed and eyes sparkling. 

L tried not to smirk at that easy victory and tugged on his shirt before going to the cockpit. The green fields of Wiltshire were spread below them and in the distance L spotted something he had never thought to see again- his home. 

*******************

"Dude. Oh fuck. DUDE!"

Mello yawned and wandered over to where Matt was staring at his laptop, his eyes wide in disbelief behind those silly goggles of his. 

"What, Man?" Mello stretched. He had been having the best daydream about chasing the sheep around with a cattle prod. Near, in a sheep costume (naturally) was screaming at the top of his lungs as he jabbed at him while laughing maniacally. It really had been beautiful, in Mello's opinion. 

"Watari just emailed. He said to meet him in the field next to Wammy's. He said… fuck me…"

Mello's face twisted. "Gross. He did *not* say that, Matty!"

Matt laughed and shook his head. He took his goggles off and Mello suddenly knew shit was serious. His friend never did that unless he was about to lay some seriously life changing info on someone. 

"He said L is alive. And that he has both the first and second Kira's with him."

"That's bullshit!" Mello exploded, angry tears springing to his eyes. "L's dead! We all got the code. Why would he say that? Is this some kind of sick game?"

Matt sighed and pulled himself away from the computer. He didn't know, and if that was one thing he hated (other than losing in video games and a varied and healthy diet) was not knowing something. 

"Well, only one way to find out"

"Urgh, bet he's emailed the sheep too hasn't he?"

"Of course he has. We are all L's heirs, and if it's true L survived Kira then we need to get our asses over there and find out what's going on. So play nice, Mels"

"Don't call me Mels!" The eleven year old screamed, terrified of being called such a 'girly' name and the horrible consequences it could have for his burgeoning sense of masculinity. 

"Sorry, Smello" 

"That's better! Fine. Let's get the sheep and find out what the fuck is going on" Mello grabbed his coat and the two boys rushed towards Near's room, eager to find out if the impossible really was true. 

That they're older brother and mentor, L, had somehow survived Kira… 

Meanwhile, L, Light, Watari and a still stupefied Misa stood in a water logged field. 

"Ah, England" L sighed as the heavens opened. 

"..." Light looked around himself, very unimpressed to be standing in a muddy field. "We could have just gone to the orphanage you realize. Misa's a vegetable and you have my Death Note now"

L shrugged. True, he hadn't planned on things going quite as well as they had, but he was still not comfortable with just bringing Light straight to Wammy's. Besides, it was probably better for the boys to meet them away from the others. 

He suspected Mello in particular was going to be quite the challenge to convince he was still actually alive and not a zombie. Matt would probably just accept it and Near. Oh god, he was not looking forward to his youngest brothers endless questions… 

"Light, you are, or were, Kira. These boys you are about to meet are my heirs. Obviously I am going to do what I can to protect them. Besides, once they arrive Misa will wander off to play with the ducks, so it's not all bad"

Watari's lips twitched under his moustache as he poured them all a cup of tea. Misa continued to stare into space, her eyes vague and dreamlike. 

"It is a shame" Watari sighed as he glanced at the person who had been Misa. "So young and so very foolish"

"Indeed" L sighed, "I would say it's a waste. But we all know that would be a lie. There are a million Misa Amane's in the world"

"Sadly" Light muttered under his breath. 

L turned to him with a grin. His… friend, was so spiteful sometimes when it came to Misa. It was precious. 

"Tea, boys" Watari handed them their mugs, "To the calm before the storm" Watari nodded to where the figures of three young boys could be seen traipsing across the field. 

"Cheers" L muttered dryly. He managed a few sips before storm Mello hit. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT IS HIM! IT'S L! L! L, IT'S ME! YOUR FAVOURITE HEIR IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"... Wow" Light flicked his eyes between L and the approaching boys, "I have a feeling the next ten minutes are going to be stressful"

And stressful they were. L tried to explain (between tears, curses and bone crushing hugs) but in the end decided it was best for Watari to explain. 

"L did die, yes. But, and stay with me here boys because I am aware this is going to sound a little… bizzare, L was brought back as his Seventeen year old self with a purpose. He was tasked with disarming both the first and second Kira's. L has done that. Light here was the first Kira and now he is not. Misa was the second-"

Then the questions started. L tried to answer them patiently but soon found himself getting irritated. When he was older he could handle his young heirs better.

"So, you are seventeen. You are basically… what are you doing with Light?" Little Near asked, his knowing eyes completely at odds with his seven year old body. 

"Fucking him" L replied bluntly, "And hopefully working together with him too. Like I said, it's complicated. I've defanged the nasty Kira, so why don't you ask him some questions? I promise he won't bite"

"Fuck you, L" Light snarled, his face flaming with embarrassment. 

"Not yet, Light. You still need to earn me"

L swept away from Light and his heirs to source some more cake. 

"..." 

Light stared back at the three pairs of curious eyes gazing up at him. 

Misa began to wander off down the field towards a duck pond. 

"Hey, where's she going?" Matt pointed at Misa's retreating back. 

"To go drown herself" Light shrugged nonchalantly. "L wrote her name down. Something I suspect you three know all about. Especially you, Mello"

Mello's icy eyes grew guarded as he glared up at L's… boyfriend? 

"Boys, get in the plane. We need to talk" L's voice drifted out from the aircraft, "And don't forget to bring your Shinigami, Mels"

"Oh, fuck" Mello breathed. The three boys shared a look that plainly said 'We are all in deep shit' and slowly filed onto the plane. 

Light took a moment to relish the sight of Misa disappearing over the horizon and gave her a wave. 

"So long, Misa Amane" Light whispered, a gleeful smile splitting across his face. 

Maybe loosing and joining L's side wouldn't be so bad after all…


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light meets L's heirs and realises that 'Loosing' to L isn't necessarily a bad thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, so I'm writing on a whim and this fic has no determined plot line of yet so it's just going where it wants to go. 
> 
> And it's turned into a 'Light becomes a member of Wammy's House' fic 💁
> 
> Updates for this fic will be sporradic, but I would love to know what you are thinking so be sure to comment. 😍

Mello pulled out his Death Note and placed it on the table before L. 

"I'm not giving it up"

"I'm not asking you to" L replied, shooting Mello a stern look. Mello sat down next to Near and Matt and waited to hear what L would do next. L picked up the Death Note and glanced around. No Shinigami? "But I want you to tell me how you came into possession of this Death Note and what happened to the Shinigami who once owned it"

"It died. I uh… I got into a bit of trouble. I thought I was being haunted but I guess it was the Shinigami or something. I snuck out one night with Matt and we nearly got abducted by these weirdos in a van. They had knives and everything! Anyway, they both dropped dead in front of us and then this notebook landed in front of us" Mello explained, cringing slightly as he realised how surreal that must sound. 

"Like Rem… if that Shinigami killed to prolong your lives and save you, it would have died in the process. Saving human life is a cardinal sin for the Shinigami, pardon the pun. Such a shame…" L nibbled his thumbnail as he flicked through the pages. Mello had been rather busy. He smirked as he noted Near and Matt's handwriting in it too. No wonder all three looked so guilty. He was dealing with three little Kiras. He looked up through his bangs and bit back a smile as he saw all three of them squirming. He suspected they were more afraid of his disapproval than they would be of Ryuk. 

"Are we in trouble, L?" Matt asked quietly, thinking on his Nintendo switch. Dark souls was due for release any day now, he really didn't want a video game ban! 

"No" L placed the Death Note back on the table and pushed it towards Mello. "What you are in for is an education on how to actually use this properly" L shot Light a small smile and Light felt his stomach flip at the sight of it. L looked so fucking cute… 

L passed out scraps of the Death Note Light had surrounded and smiled at the boy's astonished faces as they stared up at Ryuk. 

"Hi there, kids!" Ryuk leered down at them, sharp teeth bared in a gruesome smile. 

"Stupid clothes" Near commented, casting an unimpressed look up and down Ryuk's gangly body. 

L snorted as his boys showed the Shinigami exactly what Wammy's boys were made off. 

"Shut up, I think he looks cool as fuck" Mello breathed, adoration in his eyes as he peered up at Ryuk, "Can I keep him, L?! Please!"

Ryuk blanched at Mello's question. What was he? A fucking puppy?! 

"You wouldn't want him, kid, he's a pain in the ass" Light replied with a small smirk, "Trust me, I know"

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Not trusting you, man. You were Kira"

"Were being the operative word" Watari butted in smoothly as he placed a tray full of tea and snacks in front of the group of youths. 

"Well, L said he had de-fanged him, and technically we're all Kira's now" Mello mumbled cheerfully around a mouthful of chocolate cake. "What's the plan then, L?"

L smiled at his eldest, brashest heir. 

"The plan is to live and to use our lives to make a difference, Mello. I'm not going to ask you to stop using your Death Note. It was given to you for a reason. I do not agree with Kira's philosophy about killing criminals to make the world a better place. People are who they are. Criminality can never be erased. However, having actually been killed and seen what lies beyond this life, I can see the merit in Light's work. Very few people are gifted with a Death Note, and when they are they should use them responsibly"

"Like drugs?" Matt asked. 

Light bit back a snicker while L just shrugged. 

"Sure. Like drugs. The point is, you are all still children. What you have been toying with actually kills people. I do not mean to demean you. I know logically you are aware of what is happening. Emotionally, you have much to learn. Your actions have consequences. Every name you write has consequences to that person's friends and family. I want to weaponize the Death Notes and use them to protect people. Protect the enemies of Wammy's House and of all the hardened criminals who want to see the world burn. I want us to work together to leave this world a better place than we found it. We will have to kill, yes, but we need to kill within reason. Kira needs a human face, and you three will be that face. I want you to work with Light and I"

Light was astonished by L's words. He had always thought about his legacy as Kira as a personal thing. L was thinking about generations to come. His eyes softened as he finally fully realised just how wrong he had been. 

L *was* the human face of Kira. 

L was winning his heart without him even realizing it. 

"I'm with you" Near announced, his little face lighting up as he smiled at L. 

"Same" Matt nodded, "Provided dickhead over there doesn't try and kill us"

Light scoffed. 

"He better not or *I* will eliminate him" L said the words with a sultry smile on his face and Light was both terrified and horny. Who the fuck was this creature? He felt like he both knew who L was and yet he was a stranger to him at the same time. 

"I've been defanged" Light reminded in a petulant tone, "I'm no threat so don't worry about me, Brats"

L and Watari shared a meaningful look. 

"Well then, let's head home. We have much to do" L plucked up his Death Note and handed it to Watari. 

"Home?" Light blinked. Was L saying what he thought he was saying here? 

"Yes. Wammy's is your home too now, Light" L placed a hand on Light's thigh and squeezed it. 

'Fuck. I want him. I want him so bad' Light thought hazily. Once again he had to admire the irony of the situation he found himself in. L had well and truly turned the tables on him. 

*****************

Light stared around as he walked into the main foyer of Wammy's house. The stained glass windows, the opulent carpets and the hi-tech equipment dotted all around blew his mind. He had never seen anything like this. Students hurried past on their way to their lessons and Light shot L a knowing look. 

L had had a backup plan all along. Wammy's was his future. And now, given all that had happened, it was his too. 

"Watari, I would like housekeeping to sort out my rooms" L bit back a yawn, "It's been a long day"

Watari repressed an eye roll. This younger L was a lazy L. He slept a lot. He found it ironic that L had gone from someone who needed a lot of sleep to someone who barely ever slept. Watari went to sort out L's rooms and the Trio rushed back to their lessons. L and Light stood in the foyer and just looked at each other, both keenly aware of how strange their current situation was. 

"L, can you show me the grounds?" Light asked, tugging on L's hand. 

L shrugged. He did not take hold Light's hand (which disappointed the former god of the new world) but held the door open for him politely. L slouched ahead and pointed out the ornamental gardens, the tennis courts, the fountains and the orchards with a palpable disinterest. He was tired and really wanted to curl up and go to sleep. 

"L, are we together?" Light asked bluntly as they sat down by the fountain. 

"... Define 'Together'" L mumbled, his eyes fixed on the swaying trees in the sprawling orchards. Ryuk was already digging in and swooping between the trees cackling with joy. L felt a fuzziness in his mind that alerted him to *their* wish to talk to him again. 

It wasn't all fun and games being brought back from the dead. He had to return to the waiting place from time to time to check on with his spirit guides. Naturally they wanted regular updates on L's progress. 

"Don't be obtuse. Are we actually together or not" Light plucked up L's hand and held it tightly in his own. When L went to pull away he squeezed it warningly. 

"... Yes, we are. We were always meant to be together" L finally replied, a distant look in his eyes. "Being back here with you feels strange and wrong in some ways. I need to sleep, Light. I really need to sleep…"

Light's eyes widened in alarm as L slumped forward. He grabbed for him and caught him just before he hit the gravel. 

"Hey, L! Snap out of it" Light shook his shoulders but L's head just lolled from side to side. He didn't so much as stir. 

"Fuck's sake" Light sighed. He picked L up and flung an arm around his neck. L wasn't that heavy and he could manage the short journey back to the main house. He just hoped he wasn't shot on sight by Watari or those freaky mini L's. 

"He fainted or something" Light announced as soon as he was admitted into the foyer, "I didn't hurt him" He felt the need to add when Watari gave him a searching look. 

"He's probably speaking with his guides then. They make him faint when they want to talk to him" Watari's smile unnerved Light, "Perhaps they wish to discuss you, Light-Kun?"

Light ignored that and stiffened his spine. L was getting heavy now and he found himself genuinely concerned for his… whatever L was to him. 

"Lay him down on that couch, he won't be asleep long" Watari gestured go a deep purple chaise lounge. Light brought L to it and carefully placed him down. 

He decided to sit next to L and began idly running his fingers through that wild shock of hair as he wandered just what L was talking about to these 'guides' of his… 

*****************

The waiting place, or the realm where souls of the living and dead could meet, was a silent place. The floor was waterlogged with purple water and strange, pulsating flowers. L found it oddly beautiful and chose his usual spot to sit down. The entities he spoke with whilst he was here were not physical beings. He could see flashes of light as orbs zipped past him and realised today was just another busy day in the waiting place. Souls were waiting to move on and some, like him, were waiting to be returned to the human realm. 

It was all well and good, but L had never been very good at waiting. He drummed his fingers in the water and watched the ripples spread out. It was hypnotic the way the small glowing flowers pulsed and trembled beneath his fingers. 

*L*

L smiled. Finally! He turned his attention to the small white orb that was hovering near him. He did not ask who he was speaking to. Names weren't needed here. L found that oddly ironic considering Kira needed a name and a face to kill, but decided to keep such thoughts to himself. 

"Hi" L said flatly. Talking to floating orbs was quite a surreal experience. He'd explained all about the waiting place to Watari and the first thing the old man had questioned was if he was taking narcotics. 

*The second Kira has died. It is of paramount importance the existence of Death Notes does not become public knowledge in the human realm. It will cause too much confusion and panic. You are certain you have the first Kira under your control? If not, now is the time to eliminate that threat*

L's eyes flew open. 'Not bloody likely! We haven't even fucked yet. I'm not killing him. I don't want to kill him'

*You are developing feelings for this would be god?*

"My feelings for him are nothing new. I felt some sort of connection to him before in my old life. I just felt the age gap would have been a problem. But you already know that. That's why I was sent back his age, wasn't it? What aren't you telling me?"

A pensive silence filled the air and L bit back a sigh. He wondered if he would have been better off just staying dead than having to deal with this shit.

*That is correct. You and Light Yagami had two destinies together. The first has played out, and now it is time for the second. Your second life is the one that matters. Use all you have learned in the waiting place for you will not be permitted to return. Not until it is the time for you to die again. Good luck. We will be watching you closely*

****************

L jolted upright, eyes snapping open but unseeing as he struggled for breath. 

"Woah, L-hey, it's alright, calm down" Light reached for him and groaned as he found himself with a foot to the ribs for his efforts. 

L seemed to come back to himself at the sound of Light grumbling under his breath about what a dick he was. L took several time breaths and looked around. 

Wammy's.

Home. 

"Sorry, Light" L apologized softly, "I didn't actually mean to kick you. Coming back from that place is rather traumatic" L explained with a sheepish smile as he watched Light rub his stomach. 

"You will pay for that later" Light warned, a dark glint in his eye. 

"Oh?" L flushed as he read between the lines and shot Light a cocky smirk. He was rather looking forward to getting 'paid back' especially with the way Light was staring down at him. Those amber eyes of his were ravenous. 

"I want you to tell me all about the waiting place, L. If we are going to be together we need to try and tell each other the truth from here on out"

L shrugged. They could try, but he knew in his heart they were both liars by nature. There were things they simply wouldn't tell each other. Perhaps in time that would change? 

"L. I'm serious. I'm serious about you" Light took L's hand and smiled at him. "I want to still use the Death Note, but I want to use it in a way to *help* the world. If that's your way then so be it. But don't shut me out, because you are all I have now"

L felt touched by the words and tentatively reached up to finger Light's hair. It slipped through his fingers like silk and L felt something inside him stir. Something beautiful. 

"I love you" L mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks, "I'm sure I do. I'm still learning who I am but… we're meant to be together. I know that"

Light surprised him by pulling him close and kissing him right in the middle of Wammy's House foyer. L didn't care. He twined his arms around Light's neck and moaned into the slick, wet kisses. Light's kisses made his senses reel. 

L wondered if this was some kind of blessing in disguise. If he had never been brought back and if Light had never killed him in the first place would they be where they are now? 

L knew they would not. He had a chance at a second life with Light and he was determined to make it count. It was becoming clear to him now Light's feelings for him where more than just sexual. Light had wanted him before. They had both wanted things before they felt they could never have. 

"We need to officially close the Kira case" L pulled away from Light's kisses and stared into those beguiling honey coloured eyes, "And then I want to show you my rooms. In particular, my bed"

Light grinned and pulled L in for another kiss. 

"But first, work" L firmly pushed Light back. "Come with me, we will need to think of an adequate excuse to give the world as to why Kira has suddenly stopped killing. The case needs to be closed and now Misa is dead there won't be a threat of exposure"

Light felt his heart flutter in happiness as L took his hand and held it as he led the way to Watari's office. 

'L was just being cautious earlier. He's willing to hold my hand now. He's willing to close the Kira case. This is my second chance and I will not fuck this up' Light thought to himself. 

"Watari?" L knocked and opened the heavy wooden doors. Watari was sat at his desk reading a newspaper and sipping at a cup of tea. 

"That was quick. All went well?" Watari raised an eyebrow at the boys linked hands and his a smile.

"Yes. I don't have to return again" L dropped down into a chair in front of his handler and Light sat next to him, glancing around the office. Wammy's was an interesting mix of high tech fortress and traditional English countryside manor. Light knew he would be happy here with L. Wammy's House had a certain feel to it. 

"Good. The reports of Miss Amane's death are starting to come in. I've already used some contacts to drum up false witness testimony. Misa Amane died in a tragic accident and it will not be treated as suspicious"

"Excellent. The authorities can handle flying her body back to Japan" L waved his hand dismissively, "Anyway. We need to close the Kira case. It's been several weeks now since Kira has stopped killing. I want a public announcement made that Kira and their method of killing has been dealt with. Do not go into details. They can wonder all they want, but they cannot know the truth"

"Ah, so deceptively vague, just like how you close most of your cases. It's how he maintains his air of mystery, Light-Kun, he won't tell anyone how he solves his cases" Watari smirked. He was already reaching for his laptop to compile the official report. 

"Better they don't know how do I solve my cases. Especially since I will no longer be working alone" L sat up straighter and together he and Watari made if official :

The Kira case was marked solved and closed. 

Light sat in stunned silence as his past was simply wiped clean by L and Watari. They had protected him and now he was duty bound to protect Wammy's house. 

"I know it will take time for you all to trust me, but I want you to know I can be trusted. You said Wammy's House is my home now, right? I will help you defend it and your orphans"

Watari nodded and clasped Light on the shoulder. 

"Welcome to Wammy's House, Light. It is a pleasure to have you here"

Light closed his eyes and smiled as he thought:

'I'm home. I'm finally somewhere I feel like I belong.. '


	8. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light become Lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in between working two jobs and a crazy schedule I am still writing but obviously updates will be a little slower so please bare with me! And I hope you enjoy :)

Light wasn't surprised by the pristine cleanliness of L's suite of rooms. The floors were polished hardwood and bookcase after bookcase were filled with books and little trinkets L had collected from here and there. 

Light noted the distinct lack of computers. In fact, L only had his personal laptop on his desk. 

"I can't be L 24/7" L explained with a shrug when he noticed Light gazing at his minimal workspace. "I come here to read or listen to music and relax, because contrary to popular opinion I am not a robot. I need to switch off too"

Light shot him a small smile and glanced at the comfy looking bed. Hadn't L said something about showing him that? (And much more, If Light played his cards right) 

L noted the look and smirked. If Light thought he was just going to jump into bed with him in the middle of the afternoon he was absolutely right. But first, he sensed they needed to talk. 

"Ever fucked someone up here?" Light asked softly, feeling a bit jealous at the thought of L being with someone else. L was *his* now. 

"Yes, a few times" L answered nonchalantly, "Usually B and I would be a bit more… adventurous" L's smile turned into a smirk as he remembered the exploits of his youth in his 'other' life. 

Light perched on the edge of L's bed and narrowed his eyes. "Who's B?"

"Someone I used to love" L answered evasively, "You killed him, you know. His name was Beyond Birthday, the perpetrator of the LABB murders"

"I'm sorry if that hurt you, L, but I am not going to apologize for killing him. Not after he mutilated all of those people" 

'Plus, he got to you first…'

L sighed and ran his hand over the panels of his desk. His fingerprint was scanned and a hidden drawer unfolded. L put the Death Note inside and closed it again. He seemed to collect himself a moment before he turned from the desk and met Light's eyes steadily. 

"I'm not asking you to apologize. If you hadn't have got to him first I would have ended up executing him anyway. The thing is, Beyond wasn't always a deranged lunatic. He was once kind and sweet. You remind me of him. Like Beyond you are capable of doing terrible things, but you are also capable of doing wonderful things. You can change this world if you want to. I don't want you to end up like he did, Light. And you so very nearly did. I wasn't lying to you before. Near would have caught you and killed you in the end. I *saw* your fate. Your dreams could never be achieved, just like his could not"

Light stared at L, at a loss for words as he processed all L had told him. He had never imagined L would compare him to his ex lover. He knew all about Beyond Birthday, of course, but it seemed L had known the man behind the monster and L had loved him anyway. 

'Just like he loves me' he thought in wonder. 

"What was his dream?" Light asked quietly, pretty sure he already knew. 

"To surpass me or kill me and watch the world burn" L sat next to Light and took his hand in his, "Very alike Kira's dream, is it not?"

"That isn't my dream anymore!" Light said decisively, "Christ, L, if I could take it all back I would!"

L quieted him with a gentle touch his cheek, "I know. I do believe you, Light. I can't say I *trust* you yet, but I think in time that will come too. I just know that I love you and I want to save you from sharing Beyond's fate. That was my primary motivation in choosing to return, you know" L admitted with a sad smile, "I was tempted for a moment to just… rest"

Light felt awful. He had been the one to kill L, even when in his heart he hadn't wanted to, and yet here L was telling him he was the reason he chose to return. L's love for him was something he felt he didn't deserve. It was far too precious a gift for someone like him… 

"It doesn't matter, anyway. The past is the past. One can only learn from it but it isn't wise to *dwell* in it too long" L said wisely, quoting Watari. 

Light pulled L into a hug, "Wouldn't it be just easier for you to ask those powers or whatever they are to forget your old life so you could start again?"

"Easier, yes. However I would never do that. I'm learning to cope with dual memories now, even if it is overwhelming at times. I want to remember who I was before and who I am now. I would never give that up"

"Let's not talk about the past anymore then. I'm only interested in the future" Light said firmly. 

L was torn between the mindset of his older, more experienced self, and a teenager. He smiled shakily at Light and leaned down for a kiss. Light ran his fingers through his hair as the kisses slowly became more passionate. 

Light rolled on top of L and deepened the kiss, grinding their erections together slowly in a mimicry of their tongues movements. 

L moaned as he felt a sneaky hand slip under his shirt and skim over his stomach. It inched further up until Light rolled a nipple between his fingers. L's hips bucked and he cried out, pleasure he hadn't felt in years smashing through him. 

"Sensitive" Light whispered, studying L's reactions with all the tenacity of a scholar who wanted to excel in his field. He pushed L's shirt up higher and huffed in annoyance when it fell back down. 

"Can I…?" Light gestured at L's shirt. 

L answered by tugging it off and throwing it on the floor. He settled back and stared at Light expectantly, dark eyes sultry and saying 'Go for it!' Light grinned down at him lapped a wet stripe up L's chest. L hissed sharply when he felt Light gently worry a nipple between his teeth. Light flicked his eyes up to look at L, unsure whether that was a good hiss or a bad hiss. He experimented by licking the reddened nub and L cried out his name sharply. Good hiss then. Light felt a thrill of triumph, sweeter than any victory he had before, and sucked it into his mouth. He was delighted by the low moans and pants of pleasure he heard drifting down to him and made a mental note to play with L's nipples as often as possible. They were obviously a hot spot for him. 

When he was satisfied L was a moaning mess Light pulled away and looked at him through lust-blown eyes. He skimmed his fingertips down L's belly until they rested at the top of his jeans. L lifted his hips and tipped back his head; a clear invitation to Light which he was more than happy to take up. Light pulled off L's clothes with a slow reverence and found himself awed by how pale and flawless L's skin was. He hadn't felt this way about *anyone* before. Despite his earlier bravado about having all the power in the bedroom, Light knew that too belonged with L. He might dominate L's body but that would only be because L *let* him do it… 

That was a delicious thought indeed, but Light decided with some practice he was going to get under L's skin. He was going to make L beg because he *had* to beg. He was going to slowly but surely level the score between them and make L crave his touch and his domination… 

"Y-you should get naked too" L gasped when he felt a lick across his hip bone, "That's kinda how this works, Light" 'Plus, I really want to see you naked' he added mentally. 

Light crossed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing tight brown nipples and a six pack that made L feel both lustful and envious. Light was stunning. 

"So gorgeous" L sighed, his eyes running across Light's chest appraisingly. 

Light tried to smile cockily but instead it just reflected his honest happiness at L's compliment. Light took his straining cock in hand and L just thought 'I Want that!' Light tugged at himself a few times but had to let go. The sight of L, naked and aroused and waiting for him was enough to threaten his self control. 

L pulled Light back to him and they settled into semi-familiar territory as they rubbed together, mouths crashing together hungrily as their pleasure mounted. L nipped at Light's lip and told him to go in the bedside drawer. Light found what he was looking for and took a shaky breath. Lube. They were really going to do this. He was so fucking ready for it, he could feel his cock throb alongside the rapid beating of his heart. 

"You know, I've never actually slept with a guy before" Light admitted, "Thought about it a thousand times, but I was sort of telling the truth about Misa being cover. My father is deeply homophobic"

L scrunched his face up at the mention of both Misa and Souichiro Yagami. It was rather off putting. Still, that piece of information was important. 

"I always wanted it to be you. Even when I felt I had to kill you I didn't want to…"

"Kinda killing the mood here" L huffed. 

"Right. Sorry" Light laughed and began slicking his fingers up. L smoothly rolled onto his belly and gave Light a smoldering look over his shoulder. "Oh, fuck" Light cursed softly. 

"Yes, that is what I'm waiting for" L teased with a saucy smile, "Plenty of lube. It's been quite some time since I've last done this"

"With him" Light muttered sourly. 

"With *anyone*" L clarified, "And if it makes you feel better, in this life you are my first too"

That did make him feel better. Light pushed aside his jealous thoughts and admired L's ass. He could only imagine how tight and hot his body was going to feel. 

"I love you too, you know" Light admitted as he sank the first finger inside that scorching heat. He moaned aloud at the feeling of L's body clamping down on his finger.

L cracked an eye open, surprised to hear that. He knew his feelings for Light were genuine but at this point he didn't know if Light was being honest or was it just pillow talk. He decided to think on that another time, a time when he didn't have a finger up his ass for example. He shifted his hips and breathed through the discomfort as he felt Light push in a second finger. 

"Fuck. Wa-wait" L panted. It felt both familiar and alien to him and he was relieved when Light did as he asked.   
L concentrated on relaxing and Light shivered as he *felt* L's body loosen around him. "Okay, try a third. Plenty of lube" L stressed. 

"I'm in charge here. I know what I'm doing" Light reminded as he drizzled more lube out. He wouldn't tell L he was actually greatful for his guidance but he suspected L already knew it anyway. 

'Oh, Light, it's so cute you think that' L thought with a small smirk. He tossed his head as he felt the third intrusion and bit down on his lower lip. Now *that* stung. Light took that moment to twist his fingers and suddenly a thrill of pleasure raced up L's spine. 

"Aahh!"

"Found it" Light announced smugly as he crooked his fingers and hit that spot again. L arched his back and pushed against those fingers, mouth dropping open as he panted harshly. Now he remembered why he enjoyed this so much.

"It feels so fucking amazing" Light dropped a kiss to his ear and whispered to him, "I can't wait to be inside you, L"

L made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Light began to scissor his fingers. The bed creaked as Light shifted his weight to press kisses down the bumps of L's spine. L's breath caught in his throat at the tender, intimate action. He parted his legs a little more as Light pressed inside deeper, a low moan of pleasure escaping him. Light mumbled a 'That's it' and fingered him faster, his eagerness to replace his fingers with another part of his body becoming obvious. 

L ground his cock into the sheets and wondered if he was going to come from this alone. He felt very near the edge already. Light seemed to sense that and slowly eased his fingers out. 

L was about to complain until he felt the soft kisses trailing down his spine again. He whimpered when Light began massaging his ass. Games were the last thing on his mind. Light stroked L's ass, watching his reactions as he did. L was *melting* before him. 

"I want to try something. You can come when I do it" Light shifted a little lower and parted L's ass cheeks. 

"I can-what-Oh! Ohhhh" L's brain turned to mush as he felt his Light's tongue snake up the crack of his ass. Fuck. He had not been expecting *that* 

Light chuckled against L's flesh and lapped again and again until L's muffled cries rang out through the room. 

"Light! I'm going to come!" L warned, his back arching uncontrollably with each sweep of that fucking magical tongue. Light smirked as he pulled away. He'd got L where he wanted him and now he was going to make L *beg* for it. 

L let out a whine of distress when Light pulled back. He tried not to shiver when he felt Light drape himself over his back and hot puffs of breath in his ear. 

"Beg me, L. Beg me to make you come"

L groaned in a mixture of lust and irritation. 'Arrogant fucker!' L thought, even as his body betrayed him and quivered under Light's touch. 

'Fine. He can think he's won this round. Even though he actually might have…' L opened his mouth and did something he had never done (sincerely) before. 

He begged. 

"Please, Light, fuck, please… I need it! Please?"

Light closed his eyes and relished those sweet words. If he felt good before when he was Kira he felt *great* when he was L's lover who had gotten that kind of response. Lust sizzled through his veins and actually ground his brain to a halt. He couldn't even think. He scooted back down the bed and grabbed L's ass roughly. 

"I'm going to make you come so hard, Baby" Light promised darkly. 

'Oh god, what is he doing to me?' L thought. As soon as he had asked himself that question he threw his head back and screamed. Light had shoved his tongue inside him and L splintered apart. His cock pulsed and he cried out raggedly as he spurted his release out onto the sheets. 

"Fuck! Liiiiight! Fuck!" L whined through gritted teeth. He sobbed as he tried to center himself again. He had never felt like that before. Ever. 

Light huffed out a laugh and swiped his tongue against L's hole until L jerked his hips away, too sensitive to cope with it. 

"Oh fuck, Light" L gasped as he struggled for breath. He didn't even care if he was lying in a pool of his own release.

"I need to fuck you" Light whispered, "I think I need to fuck you more than anything in the world"

L wished he could have quipped back 'What? Even more than being Kira?' But he couldn't. He felt his ass clench at the words and he arched his ass wantonly. 

"You need it too, don't you?" Light chuckled, giving L's ass a slap. L bit back a yell and clawed at the sheets. In this game of power between them he wasn't so certain who held the upper hand anymore. 

"Just fuck me. Show me how good you are" L spat back, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. 

Light narrowed his eyes and grabbed the lube he'd left forgotten beside L's leg. He slicked himself up and shuffled into position. 

"Light…" L paused and rolled over, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He averted his eyes as he admitted his thoughts. "I want to see you. Be gentle. Please" He wasn't playing a game when he said it, Light could tell. L was genuinely anxious and it made a fierce desire well up inside him to protect him and show him he could be a considerate lover. 

Light melted and gathered L in his arms, kissing him softly until the tempo built back up again. By the time he was finished L was wriggling beneath him in impatience.

Light swallowed hard and pressed the tip inside, his eyes flickering as he tried to process how fucking *amazing* it felt. L clutched at his arms and dug in his nails as he felt the slow *slide* into him. 

*Aaaaaaahhhhh, Light! Fuck, oh god. Oh *god*" L cried, his head tipping back as he tried to process having *Light* inside him.

Light's breath hitched, his body shivering as he waited for L to tell him to move. He wasn't going to push this. He could tell L was vulnerable and emotional and so was he. Suddenly this had gone from a fuck to something far deeper. 

"I love you" Light stroked L's thighs as they wrapped around his waist, "I swear to you I love you. Oh, oh, L…"

L dug his nails into Light's skin and cried out at the feeling of that thick cock pulling out before sliding back inside him. The tip nudged his prostate and he flung his head back, a scream ripping from his throat. 

Light flexed his hips, keeping a slow pace as L got accustomed to the feeling. Light knew he was hooked instantly. It felt amazing. L's body was the tightest, hottest thing and with every pull back he was desperate to get back inside. 

"Oh fuck, Light" L gasped, "Feels so good!"

"I know, Fuck, I know!" Light angled his thrusts and grinned when he made L scream again. 

Light shifted L's hips and L wrapped his legs tighter around L's waist. By a silent unanimous decision they moved faster together, their bodies moving seamlessly and sinuously together. Light gnawed at his bottom lip as he felt the overwhelming pleasure begin to intensify towards his peak. 

He reached between their straining bodies and wrapped a hand around L's cock. 

"Fuck! Yes, Light, oh god, go faster!" 

Light didn't need to be told twice. He jerked L off to the punishing rhythm of his thrusts. The bed groaned under the strain as Light fucked harder and faster, his mouth dropping open as he felt himself inch closer and closer to bliss. 

"Close!" L warned, his voice strained as he clutched at Light, nails digging in just to the point of pain. 

Light hissed at the little pin pricks and somehow managed to get deeper, to kiss L, to soak up the entire experience until they were crying out and shaking together, hurtled over the edge into ecstasy. Light actually felt tears in his eyes as he grit his teeth, his come pumping into that addictive heat. The pleasure was overwhelming and it almost felt like too much. 

L was scratching at his back and making the sweetest choked noises and when Light collapsed on top of him he just knew something monumental had happened. It felt *right* to be with L like this. It felt like this had always been his fate all along. 

L wrapped his arms around Light and held him close and Light nuzzled into his neck, unaware of the soft sobs of regret he was making. 

"I know you regret it, Light' L soothed, "It's okay now. Everything will be okay, I promise"

Light pulled out of him and L hissed in slight pain. He was certainly going to feel *that* for a while. At once Light was peppering his face with kisses and asking had he hurt him and L felt himself melt slightly. He hadn't been expecting Light to be such a tender lover. When Light guided them onto their sides so they could spoon together L knew there was a lot he still had to learn about Light Yagami. He was a killer, but he cared. He was not heartless. 

And neither was he. L smiled as he felt arms steal around his waist and breathed Light in. 

"I love you, L" Light whispered into his neck. 

"I love you too" L whispered back. 

In the dark their hands found one another's and they held fast too each other, and they both felt a connection far deeper than lust simmer between them. 

They were finally whole.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sets out his plans for utlizing the Death Note to his team and later enjoys Light's own special way of saying 'Thank you'

The next day, L called a meeting with his heirs, Watari and Roger. Light stayed close at his side, sometimes smiling as he thought back to how suddenly his life had shifted. He and L were lovers now, and it was so much more than just sex. He could tell when he shifted his eyes to look at L and found L smiling back at him. 

Waking up in each other's arms with limbs entangled and sharing each other's breath…Light had never felt anything like that and neither had L. 

"Coffee, Light?" 

Light turned to L and offered him a small smile, "Sure, Baby" sure enough his term of address had the effect he was hoping for: L's cheeks tinged pink and he ducked his head slightly. 

"Do not call me that in front of the others, Light" L muttered, mainly for something to say. Light made him feel off-kilter and things were still settling between them after they had become lovers. 

Light glanced around them, smile turning sly as he shrugged his shoulders. No one was around them at the moment. L noted his smug smirk with a roll of his eyes. He handed Light his coffee and led him towards Wammy's HQ. 

"Don't expect them to trust you, Light, up until fairly recently you were the enemy" L cautioned quietly "Leave the talking to me and follow my lead"

"Of course" Light replied deferentially, the curve of his smile anything but deferential as he thought about fucking L again later. 

L shot him a look but let it slide. He unlocked the HQ door with his thumb print and motioned for Ryuk to follow them in. Near, Matt, Mello and the founders of Wammy's House were already seated at the table waiting for him. 

"Good morning" L greeted affiably, "Thank you for coming"

"Can we dispense with the pleasantries and discuss why on earth you have decided to team up with Kira?" Roger snapped in reply. 

L shot him a sullen glance. Fucking Roger. The man seemed to irritate him just as much in this life as he had before. Actually, L suspected it was probably *more*

"No, we can't, Roger. Because I wasn't even addressing you. I neither wish you a good morning nor do I particularly want you here" L glared at him pointedly and Watari heaved a sigh. 

"Good morning, L, Light. Please sit down so we can discuss your propositions. Oh, Morning, Ryuk" Watari gestured for them to sit down. Light slipped into his seat and smiled pleasantly as Roger glared daggers at him. No wonder L didn't like the stuffy old bastard Light thought. 

"Ryuk?"

"The Shinigami attached to my Death Note" L gestured to thin air over his shoulder. It hadn't slipped his notice that Roger hadn't touched the Death Note yet. He just wanted to make him sweat for a little while. "Anyway, as I have stated Light here is no longer Kira. He has handed his Death Note to me, however he possess several pages to use. I intend for all of us to possess several pages and use them to aid mankind, not destroy it. Think about how many cases we could solve if we can control the actions of those sentenced to death. Alongside our investigations we can strike at criminal organizations preemptively. Lack of evidence will never be an issue when we can *make* our targets incriminate themselves and confess. We could save thousands of lives if we use the Death Note in such a fashion"

Watari nodded, stroking his mustache in thought. The boys were already sold on L's idea and Mello was pulling faces at Ryuk. As expected, there was only one person who would pose opposition. 

Roger snorted and L grit his teeth. Roger Ruvie. Ten letters and he wouldn't have to put up with that man's crap again… 

His eyes widened at the thought and he took a quick gulp of coffee. Best not to think too much on *that* because temptation really was a terrible thing.

"Consensus wins here, Roger" L reminded, "I want Light to work with us and if you can't accept that perhaps it's best you leave"

"You brat! Who do you think you are!" Roger exploded in outrage. Light inhaled sharply but L soothed him by placing his hand over his. Roger's eyes narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed. L wasn't just working with Kira he was sleeping with him. 

"I'm the world's greatest detective and you will not stand in my way. I died to stop Kira and I have succeeded in that. Light will stand by me, My heirs will stand by and Watari will stand by me. If you will not… " L let the threat hang in the air. Roger was an intelligent man, L was certain he would figure out what he meant. 

Watari placed a hand on Rogers shoulder. "L is correct, Roger. If you cannot abide by the consensus you must leave now and take no part in it, my friend"

Rogers face drained of colour and he slowly nodded his head. He knew his life would be forfeit if he refused to accept L's plans. If L didn't kill him then someone else would. That didn't mean he had to work alongside L though. Watari would temper in L's anger and he had said he had the option to opt out… 

"Very well. I accept your plans but I will not be part of them" Roger rose from his seat and excused himself. The door locked behind him and Watari let out a breath he hadn't released he had been holding in. For a moment there he had been expecting L to write down his old friend's name… 

"He's a dick" Ryuk chuckled as he plopped himself into the vacant chair, "Good thing he's only got six months left, eh, L?"

L smirked in agreement and ruffled through their case files. "Quite. Roger won't cause any issues for us but enough about that moody old bastard, these cases are currently outstanding. I want us to work together to get them settled" L pushed the pile of documents towards the center of the table.

"As L?" Near asked. 

"Yes. You can all use my title as you see fit, provided you communicate clearly with one another. There cannot be room for any discrepncy. As far as the law enforcement agencies as concerned L remains a singular operation because that will give us the advantage"

The rest of the meeting was devoted to deciding which cases to tackle first and drawing up action plans. Light had the suggestion to write down Martina Cowie's name and make her confess to the multi-million pound fraud operation she had been proven to be linked to. Due to her vast wealth and several 'legal technicalities' she had gotten away with defrauding the NHS out of vast sums of much needed money. All where in agreement and Light wrote the name down with a flourish, feeling a tingle of validation race up as his spine as he added in the details of her confession and subsequent death sixty years into her prison sentence. 

Within three hours of her overheard confession she was arrested and charged with fraud. With L, Light and the trio on her case her high paid lawyers suddenly found themselves with no more legal technicalities to hide behind. Martina Cowie was locked up and L and Light were jubilant. 

"I admit I had my doubts as to if you would have been able to pull this off. I should have known" Light smirked as he snaked an arm around L's waist. "We should celebrate!"

L smiled and pressed a bit closer to Light as they walked side by side down the long corridor to the refectory. "And how would you propose we celebrate, Light?"

"Champagne and sex?"

L gave Light a faux-scandalised look "We aren't even old enough to drink, Light. What a shocking idea…although, I believe Roger has plenty of champagne in his office if we did decide to celebrate…"

Light smirked and linked their hands together. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Besides, we really should celebrate *us* and neither one of us is big on following the rules, are we?"

L let out a soft laugh because wasn't that the truth! "Very well, let's go. Maybe we could use Ryuk to steal some for us?" L turned to the Shinigami trailing behind them, "There's apple juice in it for you" he added temptingly. 

"Say no more! I'm your Shinigami" Ryuk was salivating at the thought. Since L had introduced him to Apple juice he found himself craving it just as much as apples themselves. It was just so much *sweeter* and it ran down his throat like nectar. 

L and Light smirked at each other as Ryuk ran his long black tongue across his lips in lavavious excitement. Both were thinking how fortunate it was they were being tailed by a Shinigami who was so damn easy to bribe. If it had been Rem they were dealing with it would be another matter entirely. The boys headed to L's room to relax for a while as they waited for Ryuk to drop off their champagne. 

"So…" Light flopped down onto L's bed looking quite at home indeed. L smiled and kicked off his sneakers before joining him. It was a little past seven and neither of them were overly hungry for food. For each other though… 

Light tugged L closer until they were lying side by side. They stared at each other for a few intense seconds before Light leaned in and pressed his lips against L's. 

"This is crazy" Light mumbled as he dragged his thumb over L's lower lip, "I killed you but I adore you. This is all fucked up, sometimes I struggle to understand it"

L nipped at Light's thumb in chastisement for bringing that up but he could see why Light had said it. Their situation *was* crazy but somehow he was okay with it. Maybe that was because he knew it was destiny. 

"Do you prefer me your age or when I was older?" L asked as he settled against Light. 

"Neither. I just like you as you, though I suppose I have to admit you're more approachable at this age" Light admitted softly, "I thought you were a dick before"

L snorted. He was a dick before but then so was Light so he chalked that up as evens. 

"But I still fancied the pants of you" Light hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of L's jeans and slowly eased them down as he spoke, "Even though you drove me insane do you know what I masturbated to every night?"

L shivered and shook his head, his cock twitching at the words. Light's smile became sly as he pressed their stirring erections together. "I dreamt about grabbing those fingers out of your mouth and filling it with my cock sometimes…but my personal favourite was thinking about bending you over your desk and fucking the shit out of you. I came so many times imagining that, you know"

L's eyes darkened with lust as he considered how much more *interesting* those long months at HQ would have been if Light had acted on those fantasies.. 

"You could bend me over my desk here" L murmured as he shot Light a sultry look, "Make up for lost time…"

"I could, couldn't I?" Light eased L's jeans down the curve of his ass and dipped his hands inside his boxers to stroke smooth, warm skin. "Is that what you want me to do, L? Tell me what you want me to do to you"

L ground his cock against Light's as the heady feeling of arousal flooded through his system like a rising tide. "You can do whatever you want with me" L nipped at Light's lip again, "Unless I say otherwise of course"

"Of course" Light suddenly gripped L's ass hard as he dipped his head to whisper in his ear "Have you ever been eaten out before I did it yesterday?"

"N-no" L cleared his throat, "That was a first."

"Good. I want to do it again"

L wasn't about to argue with that. He swallowed thickly and nodded his head as he anticipated the piercing pleasure Light was about to inflict on him again. He noted Light seemed to be a competitive lover and decided that exploiting that little quirk from time to time was going to result in some very pleasurable outcomes for him. 

Light kissed him before pulling him up and leading him to his desk. L looked down at the wood before he found himself pressed face down upon it. Light yanked his jeans down his hips and L obediently lifted his feet when prompted to as Light pulled his jeans and boxers off and threw them to the floor. 

L felt a little nervous just draped over the desk and half naked, shaking in anticipation of that tongue in such a sensitive part of his body. Light picked up on his nerves and soothed him by pressing kisses to his neck. He could feel L's pulse race rapidly beneath his lips and smiled against his skin. He felt more like a god than he ever had before. He was causing these reactions in L's body. He had the power to make his skin flush, his heart beat faster and those big eyes to grow dark with arousal. It was a heady thought. 

L relaxed under the kisses and bent lower over the desk, eyelids closing as the hot drag of those lips began their teasing descent from the nape of his neck, over a shoulder and down the ridges of his spine. L felt his breath hitch when Light cupped his ass and stop his kisses and licks just before his coccyx. 

"Thank you for letting me write that bitches name down today, L. I'm man enough to admit your use of the Death Notes is the *right* way and I fucking love you so much. I'm going to spend every day proving that to you and you will trust me…"

L wished Light hadn't decided to say something so emotional with his face just inches from his ass and could do nothing but squirm as Light kissed his tail bone gently. 

"I love you" L mumbled, arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself sprawled over the desk, "but if you don't fucking *do* something in the next five seconds we are going to have a serious problem, Light"

Light landed a light slap to L's ass. "Demanding little bottom, aren't you?"

"Yes" L replied, blinking at Light over his shoulder utterly unrepentant, "You said you had all the power in the bedroom, Light, so that means putting up with my crap as well"

Light considered that and decided if that was the case he would have to see about gagging L next time. For now though, he wanted to hear every single lovely moan he forced out of him.

"Relax against the desk, I can see your arms shaking. You aren't going anywhere, babe, I've got you. Trust me"

L took a shaky breath and relaxed his arms, pressing his flushed face against the cool surface of the wood.   
Light rewarded him by pulling his cheeks apart and pressing gentle kisses to his clenching hole. 

Heat flared up through L's body and he clutched at the desk, his eyelids fluttering closed as the gentle kisses transformed into searing licks. 

"Oh my god, oh god, Light" L gasped, his entire body tensing as pleasure so sharp it was almost painful raced through him. 

'I am your god when I make you feel like this' Light thought as he pushed his tongue inside. L screamed and slumped against the desk fully, all fight gone as Light reduced him to a quivering mess of sparking nerve endings. Light was feeling pretty good at his ability to make L shatter apart and carried on the sensual assult until he heard L's gasps intensify and become breathy: a sure sign he was close to orgasm. Light lapped at him while snaking a hand around his front to grip his straining erection. 

L shrieked his name as he spasmed, come shooting out of his cock and coating the desk in thick stripes. 

"Light! Light, oh fuck" L gasped as he dug his nails into the wood, the last pulses of ecstacy shooting through him. Light pulled away and happened to glance over his shoulder. Ryuk was gawping at them, two bottles of champagne clutched in his hands. 

"Thanks Ryuk. L and I are pretty busy, but we'll see to it you get your apple juice later, okay?"

Ryuk dumped the champagne on the bed and hurried off muttering about needing eye bleach after walking in on *that* L was still too out of it to even process Ryuk had been in the room to begin with. Light chuckled at the sigh of L sprawled out across the desk and breathing raggedly. He had caused that and the thought sent a sizzle of pride through him. 

"Okay, Baby?"

"Think… you've killed me" L panted before adding "Again. And in a much more pleasurable way" l  
Light rolled his eyes but had to snicker at the thought of death by rimming. 

"I'm going to freshen up. Do u have glasses for the champagne?"

L blinked at him as he slowly stood up. Glasses? Champagne? 

Light nodded, realizing L was still out of it and repeated that he was going to brush his teeth. L continued blinking at him. 

"Wow, I have broken you haven't I" Light chuckled. He walked L to the bed and told him to sit and wait for him. By the time Light had finished brushing his teeth and washing his mouth out he noticed L was finally able to move and had located two tea cups. 

"They'll do" Light smiled. He passed the cum-splattered desk and shot L an incredulous look. He wasn't just going to leave it like that was he? 

"I don't know what to clean it up with" L admitted sheepishly. 

"A towel" Light sighed. He returned to the bathroom and wiped up L's mess with a feeling of resignation. He'd probably spend the rest of his life cleaning up after him and yet somehow that didn't bother him. 

It must be love. 

Light took charge of opening the champagne after L squinted at the bottle and held it to his face. Worried L would soon lose an eye if he carried on like that Light opened and poured the champagne. L was about to take a sip (because screaming for twenty minutes solid was thirsty work!) but Light stopped him. 

"We have to make a toast"

"Okay. What are we toasting to?"

"Plans" Light smiled as he clincked their cups together, "L and Kira together"

L shrugged and took a big gulp. He snorted as some of the bubbles went up his nose and Light slapped his back. L giggled and wiped his mouth. 

"You've never drank champagne before?" 

"No" L answered with a shrug, "I've never really felt the need to" 

Light grinned and lifted his cup to his lips before he downed the obscenely expensive champagne down in three big gulps. Surprised, but not willing to conceed, L lifted his cup to his lips and gulped his down as well. 

"Ever been drunk before?" Light whispered, inching closer and pressed himself against L's leg. L could feel how hard Light was for him and smirked. 

"No" L mumbled, sorely tempted to just push Light back and get that throbbing cock in his mouth. 

"Want to get drunk with me?" Light moaned as L reached down and squeezed his bulge through his slacks. 

"I think that's a good idea. After I've taken care of this not so little problem" L plucked Light's cup from his hand and placed them on the bedside table. He straddled Light and stared down into the intense amber eyes burning up at him. 

"I love you, L"

L leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Light's mouth. "I know you do. And I love you too, Light" 

Light settled back with a sigh as he felt the bed dip and L tug down his slacks. Thinking become impossible after that as he felt L's hot mouth take him in and he cried out, hands reaching up to bunch in L's hair.

L had him screaming his name and shooting down his throat within minutes and when L pulled away to look up at him he looked decidedly smug, not that Light could blame him. 

That had been *amazing*

"Shall we get drunk now before we get too distracted by each other again?" L asked innocently as he lapped at Light's twitching cockhead. 

All Light could do was whimper and nod his head. Who really had the power in their relationship? Or did that even matter anymore? They loved each other. Perhaps that was all that mattered. 

They filled their cups and drank together, occasionally losing themselves in kisses and touches until they had to pull away. They wanted the night to last because they had much to celebrate. 

When they had finished their champagne and were giggling about anything and everything they curled up together and stared into each other's eyes. It was a heady feeling, to be young and in love for the first time. 

"Do you think you will ever trust me, L?"

L stared into Light's eyes and found nothing but sincerity. 

"I think I will, Light. Give me time and stay by my side and I will trust you" 

Light lunged at him and kissed him harshly. The empty teacup fell from L's hands and smashed to the floor. Neither of them cared as they lost themselves in one another. 

Their plans could wait until tomorrow. Right now L Lawliet and Light Yagami had each other and that was enough.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's feeling a bit insecure but L is there to reassure him with a surprising gift and a proposal for their future together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three chapters will be time skipped chapters (I.E set a few months/years after the events of the previous chapter) because I want to portray in the final three chapters how they're working relationship develops. L becomes Kira and Kira becomes L ❤

The months passed in a flurry of activity. Light had settled into his new life at Wammy's house and the love he bore L grew steadily deeper and stronger. So much so that L's heirs and Watari finally started to open up and relax around him more. Light was allowed to wander around Wammy's freely and he even spent some of his time reading stories to the children. 

L's weaponizing of the Death Notes had yielded phenomenal results. Some people where even whispering that L and Kira must have teamed up and L always smirked when he read such statements. If only they knew… 

"Ryuk, stop pouting at the empty juice carton. There's more in the fridge" L spared the distraught looking Shinigami a glance as he stared down at his empty glass. 

"I can drink all of it?"

L hesitated and turned his chair to face the Shinigami. "Yes. However, I want you to do something for me first. You know the details of the Russian Krokodil drug pushers? I was considering a more… Direct approach in dealing with them"

Ryuk gave him his full attention as L explained how he wanted the Shinigami to pay the drug lords a little visit. In their drug induced state L was certain they would assume Ryuk was a terrible hallucination or something. 

"Visit as many of them as you can and write their leaders names down. Make sure their crimes are recorded before they kill themselves"

Ryuk repressed a sigh. It would take him an hour to fly to Russia… Still, messing with mortals and scaring them shitless was one of his favourite pastimes. 

"Fine. But I'm taking some apple juice for the road. Uh, the air"

L waved his hand and returned to his computer screen, a satisfied smile curling his lips as he prepared to close yet another case. 

*******************

Light, meanwhile, had just finished a phone call back home and was strolling around the sunlit grounds of the orphanage. He smiled to himself as he thought about the praise his father had heaped on him regarding his studies abroad and his close ties L himself. 

"Heh, close ties indeed, Dad" Light resisted the urge to giggle as he thought about the delightful way L's pale skin chaffed just slightly when they used the ropes the other night. 

Being Kira had never brought him the satisfaction being L's lover and confidant did. He had even been gifted with a codename, K, and was slowly becoming recognized and respected as an associate of L's. He wielded power, real power, and he wanted more and more of it. 

He was just careful to respect L's rules and not tread on his toes. As K he was finding his own niche and L encouraged it.He killed using his pages of the Death Note to solve and close his own cases just like Matt, Mello and Near did. 

Together they were doing a much better job of bringing about a more peaceful, just world than he had ever achieved working alone. 

The thought stung a bit, but Light tried to look past it the best he could. L had told him time and time again his mission as Kira had merit in theory but not in practice. But now… everything was slotting together. 

"Light!"

Light broke free from his musings and smiled at the little girl waving at him. She was a little girl named Annie and H And of his favorites. She was a very gifted seven year old with a talent for music and art and they had become fast friends in the months Light had been there. 

"Hey, Annie, what are you doing out of class?"

Annie smiled, her green eyes twinkling with mischief, "I skipped. Please don't tell L"

Light held up his hands in innocence, "Hey, I haven't seen anyone on my travels but I am on my way to take L for lunch and a walk through the rose gardens soon so you might want to make yourself scarce for a little while" 

Annie tapped her nose and sprang to her feet. She reminded Light of a mischievous wood sprite as she dashed off into the woods to play, her auburn pigtails trailing behind her. 

Light continued on his way and met L in the foyer; their customary meeting place. L was wearing the newer, tighter jeans Light had bought for him and Light had to take a moment to just admire those long lean legs. 

Damn did L suit tighter clothes. He'd have to start on his tops next… 

He saw one of the kitchen staff hand L a few brown bags and L gave her a bright smile as he peaked in them. That indicated to Light he'd been slipped a shit ton of sugar again on top of his usual lunch. 

"Thank you, Miss Harper. See you later" L dipped his head politely and walked over to Light. "Are you okay? You were just staring into space for a good few minutes then"

Light said nothing but grabbed L's hand and his lunch bag. He glanced around in case any little ears were nearby before leaning in and whispering. 

"I was checking out your legs and ass in those jeans, Babe"

L flushed red but shot Light a coyly pleased smile. 

"Did you like what you saw, Light?"

Light bumped his hip against L's as they passed Watari's office. The old man had kept the door ajar in a bid to stave off the worst of the unseasonably warm April weather. 

"Boys! A word please"

L and Light shared a look before they back-tracked and entered Watari's office. Watari had two fans on maximum but had refused to remove his suit jacket or his heavy linen shirt. He was just the sort of man who always wanted to look respectable. 

"Yes, Watari?" L asked as he slunk over to the chair before Watari and sat down. Light left their lunches on the side table and sat down next to L, hoping they wouldn't be in for a long lecture about their 'inappropriate use of the library' again. 

"I've just received a rather shocking report from my sources in Russia claiming there has been a spate of mass hallucinations" Watari tried to keep a straight face but L spotted his mustache twitching. 

"Has there indeed?" L played along and opened his eyes extra wide "How unusual. Ergot poisoning, do you think? Or some other psychoactive agent or contagine?"

Light snickered as he saw L's lips twitch in amusement. L had obviously been behind whatever Watari was talking about then. 

"Apparently all forty eye witness accounts describe a 'tall, gangly monster with bulbous eyes and questionable taste in accessories'" Watari readjusted his glasses and gave L a piercing look.

"Sounds like Ryuk" Light smirked. L huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew Watari would find out about his little prank but he hadn't expected him to discover it so soon. 

"They won't talk about it. Within two months they will be dead" L steepled his fingers together and smiled at Watari sweetly, "And so will their drug empire. I've located all of the Krokodil pushers and manufacturers in the worst hit rural communities of Russia. Without them bulking up the supply more people will have a chance to avoid getting sucked into that void. I've seen the autopsy reports, Watari, I had to think outside the box on this one" 

Watari held his hands up. "I find it extremely amusing what you've done, L, I am just a little concerned about the possible repercussions of all of those addicts having been touched by a Death Note"

L smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I've discovered something very useful about Shinigami. People can see them if the Shinigami phases into that person and *wills* them to be able to see them. No Death Note needed. I've discussed this with Ryuk and in return for apples and apple juice he's agreed to come on board as part of the team and be my wings" L twirled a piece of paper around as he soaked up his companions stunned silence. "What? He's a Shinigami do you even realize how bribable he actually is?"

Light huffed. Ryuk hadn't exactly been overly helpful to him. 

Watari merely smiled and now that his curiosity had been sated he waved them on their way. He was satisfied L's little prank wouldn't have any negative repercussions and L's idea to use Ryuk in some of their more pressing investigations was an enlightened one. 

L and Light left the office and walked out into the garden. Light seemed a little low-spirited and as soon as they were alone and tucked away in their favourite bower L asked him what the matter was. 

"You make a better Kira than I was" Light admitted with a faint frown, "You temper justice with mercy. Sometimes I can't help but feel a little jealous of how much you've achieved"

L shut him up with a swift kiss before pulling away and holding Light's chin in his hand. 

"*We* have achieved. I couldn't have done any of this without you, Light. I was brought back to either kill you or work with you by my side. Don't you realize by now there is honor in defeat? I knew you were Kira from day one but I couldn't prove it. I've had law enforcement act on my meer suspicions before but I didn't do that with you. I wanted you to live because I loved you. You defeated me long before you killed me, Light."

Light swallowed thickly and pulled L's head closer so they could rest their foreheads together. 

"L and Kira together" Light whispered as he played with the inky strands of hair floating around L's face as they were ruffled by the slight breeze. 

"L Lawliet and Light Yagami together" L replied. He hesitated before he reached for their lunch bags and handed Light's to him with an expectant look. 

A little confused at why L was suddenly insisting he have lunch, Light reached for his lunch bag and stared into it. Inside was a Death Note.

"L…" Light whispered in shock as he picked it up and riffled through it. His eyes widened as he spotted Sidoh float towards him. 

"I wanted to prove to you that I trust you and so I asked Ryuk to do me a favour. This is your belated birthday present, Light. Ryuk went to the Shinigami realm and persuaded Sidoh to join him on Earth for a while. The Death Note is yours. While the boys are still too young to possess a note of their own… well, you were Kira but you have learnt compassion these last few months. I know how you have been struggling to come to terms with your feelings of inadequacy, Love. I wanted to show you how much faith I have in you"

Light was touched beyond words and he felt tears well up as Sidoh gave him a little wave of greeting. 

"Turn to the back page" L prompted. 

Light flicked through the Death Note to the back and his breath caught in his throat at the messily scrawled message waiting for him:

'Light, I love you with all my heart. I want to prove to you how much. Will you marry me?'

"Marriage" Light choked, astonished L would even suggest such a thing. 

"Not right away" L assured softly, aware of their (well, Light's) youth. "Someday in the future I would love to be yours and for you to be mine in law" he blushed shyly and looked down as he sensed Light's hesitation. Shit. Perhaps he had miscalculated the depths of Light's feelings for him? 

He knew it was forever between them. Their souls were bound together. Was it possible Light didn't know that or couldn't feel it? 

"L…you really do trust me, don't you?" Light shoved the Death Note aside and pulled L into his arms. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

L visibly drooped with relief 'Oh, thank fuck for that' he thought as he felt Light's arms wrap around him. 

"We're both eighteen now. We can marry whenever we want" L mumbled and kissed Light's ear. He was well aware he would always be the older of the two as far as mentality and maturity went. He was content to wait for Light. For now he was just happy he had shown his lover how much trust he had in him. 

Light pushed L to the ground and their lunches lay forgotten about as they kissed each other hungrily. 

"Urgh, you do get used to it" Ryuk rolled his eyes at the kissing humans "Sometimes I long for the good old days where they were trying to kill each other. Come on, Sidoh, I will show you around Wammy's House"

Sidoh spared the two lovers a confused glance (why did humans like to try and eat each others faces so much?) before he drifted after Ryuk. 

"They're gone" Light stared down at L's flushed face and got lost in those stormy grey eyes "Think we will get in trouble for our inappropriate use of the rose gardens?" Light ground his stirring erection against L's and they smiled at each other. 

"Only one way to find out" L chuckled before he grabbed Light and pulled him down for another heated kiss…


	11. Together we will build the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light decide it is time to implement some changes to the curriculum at Wammy's House and celebrate their plans in the best way possible (go figure 😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really hate Roger. I don't even know *why* I do. I just do. Sorry Roger fans 🤗

Six months after L and Kira started working together the news made the headlines. The whole world had somehow found out that Kira and L had put aside their differences and were now on the same time. The response to the news was mixed: but just slightly in favor of L and Kira working together. 

"I wonder how this news could have gotten out. Who do we know who has the means and motive to let this slip?" Light muttered dryly as he and L wandered through the orchards. Snow crunched underfoot and they stood close to each other as the bitter December wind howled in their faces. 

"Roger" L snorted derisively, "Not that it matters. He's going to die tomorrow and good fucking riddance to him"

Light's eyes gleamed as an idea sprung into existence. "Since he's going to die tomorrow why don't we just write his name down anyway? That way we can make him give his own little press conference *backing* L and Kira working together before he kicks the bucket"

L grinned at the idea. It was brilliant with just the right touch of vindictiveness he'd expect from Light. 

"I admit I thought about writing his name during the meeting when we first started this Light but yes! Let's write his name down. If nothing else it will smooth the way for the second part of our plan"

Light paused as he thought about Watari. Despite their differences the two old men remained good friends.

"He might not approve" L caught Light's hand in his, "But he will see the logic in it. We've come too far to see our hard work unraveled by Roger's last act of spite. Come on, let's go back inside and talk to the others about this"

They returned in doors to the blessed embrace of central heating and old wood fires. L sent his team a quick message to meet them in the drawing room while Light fixed them up mugs of hot chocolate. The contractors were just beginning to string up the garlands and dig out the Xmas declarations from the loft and Light watched them with interest. Xmas had never really been a huge celebration in Japan. It was all about New Year really. He smiled to himself as he looked forward to seeing how his lover and his family in England celebrated the holidays. 

"Ian, leave the nativity scene this year please" L called over as one of the workers began unboxing the old fashioned, wooden crib. 

Ian hesitated, "But Sir, Roger always insists it goes up and-"

"And I've just given you an order not to put it up. Trust me, he won't mind a bit" L bit back a smile as he watched the tacky religious icon be stashed away again. Maybe it would get 'lost' soon? 

The trio and Watari met them in the drawing room and they settled down with their drinks. L gave Light a nod, nothing but respect and *love* in his eyes as he proved to them all how much faith he had in his partner. Light, who had always had a way with words, informed everyone of their plan concerning Roger and the damage limitation his final speech would create before his death. Naturally the trio were onboard but L could tell by the pained twist to Watari's face the old man would take some convincing. 

"I know he is your friend, Watari, but he is going to die tomorrow anyway and what he has said is not only damaging to Light and I it is damaging to Wammy's House as a *whole*. While I admit there might be a bit of vindictiveness motivating our actions here our main goal is to ensure we have the backing of the media and law enforcement agencies that we had before. Roger's words *are* pretty damning…" 

Watari sighed and ran a hand through his hair. While he appreciated L and Roger had never seen eye to eye he was still his oldest friend. He established Wammys House with him almost fifty years ago… 

But he could also see despite his tinge of nostalgia and long-standing friendship with Roger, what L and Light was saying was right. If they didn't intervene swiftly then all they had worked for could be put in jeopardy and Watari couldn't bear that. 

"Very well. We will decide together what he says but I will make this clear: Roger is to die as peacefully as possible. A severe cardiac arrest where he feels literally no pain. Do I have your word, boys?"

L and Light glanced at each other. There went their plans to make Roger skydive off a skyscraper then… 

"Yes, Watari" L mumbled, his affection and loyalty to the old man winning out. "I promise that is how Roger will die"

"Excellent" Light sat back with a satisfied smile. "Once that is complete we can start on the new syllabus and iron that out"

Watari sighed again and went to get himself a stiff drink. It wasn't every day a man had to arrange and discuss the death of his oldest friend… 

******************

'Roger Ruvie, 

Dies of massive cardiac arrest and dies with minimal pain. 

Before he dies Roger contacts his sources and retracts his previous statements. He declares L and Kira working together in an extremely positive light and gives their jointure his blessing and encourages others to do the same'

Light finished writing the agreed entry and closed his Death Note. Now that was out of the way he had some pressing business to attend to… namely getting L naked as soon as possible and licking him all over. 

Light leaned over and whispered his suggestion to L and as expected L hastily called the meeting to a close. Near rolled his eyes the two lovers all but bolted from the room. 

It was difficult to walk through the corridors without ripping their clothes off but they managed. As soon as they were behind closed doors though it was an entirely different matter. They smashed their mouths together and kissed with an aggressive passion as hands scrambled to divest each other of their clothes as quickly as possible. 

They fell on the bed together, barely parting for a breath before they were moving sinuously against one another. Light made good on his promise and by the time he had licked down the pale column of L's neck to his nipples L was a writing mass of need on the bed. 

"Please, Light, God!" L hissed out as he felt Light gently worry a nipple between his teeth. "Stop teasing me!"

"Never" Light chuckled as he dipped his head and sucked strongly. L felt his cock pulse with need and tossed his head on the pillow in equal parts lust and frustration. 

Light took pity on him and descended lower, licking intricate patterns on L's quivering stomach and across his jutting hip bones but studiously avoiding his straining erection. 

"How bad do you want my mouth on your cock, L? You know how much I enjoy hearing you beg…" just for incentive, Light wrapped his hand around the firm flesh between L's legs and gave one teasing lick to the crown of his cock. 

"Fuck! Hah! Please, Babe, oh fuck, please" L's hips arched off the bed and his body went into overdrive as arousal slammed through him. 

Light's eyes darkened with lust as he listened to L's erratic breathing and felt his cock throb in his hand. This was a power he would never tire of. Having L before him like this truly made him a god. 

He inched himself lower and pressed the heels of his hands against L's hips to pin them to the bed. L whined low in his throat but opened his eyes and looked down at him with nothing but desire in his lust-blown eyes. 

Light dipped his head once more and began to slowly trace the throbbing vein of L's length with his tongue. He delighted in the sharp whines and pants his actions produced and squeezed L's cock just around the base. He could already taste the tang on precome on his lips and he knew after all that sinisterly slow licking L wouldn't last long. 

L grabbed onto Light's hair and moaned out his name when Light drew just the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it. He lathed L's slit with his own tongue and was rewarded with a dribble of salty precome as L threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy. 

His own erection was throbbing with need now and Light ground it against the bed a little to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned around his mouthful and sucked L in deeper before establishing a slow but steady pace of bobbing his head. 

"Light! Light! Ah! Ah! I'm coming" L babbled as his fingers twisted in Light's hair, almost to the point of pain. 

'Come on then, Baby, do it for me' Light thought as he bobbed faster. His mouth filled with bitter precome and when he hummed against L's straining flesh L let out a shriek and spasmed beneath him. He felt L's cock throb and then hot come spurt out of the slit he was licking. 

"Fuuuck! Aaah, yes! God, yes" L wailed, his hips bucking wildly despite Light pinning them down as he shot into his partners throat. 

Light happily swallowed each mouthful as L cursed and pulled on his hair, letting out breathy moans and whimpers until the pleasure finally crested and ebbed away. 

Light took a few moments to lick him clean before pulling away and smirking up at his boyfriend. L was staring at the ceiling with a dazed, blank expression. 

Light slid back up his body and stared into L's eyes. Neither said anything as they quietly touched each other's faces and drank each other in. Their souls seemed to sing as they devoured one another with their eyes. 

Light gently hoisted L's legs to his shoulders and toyed with the hot, clenching hole between his legs. L shivered and pressed closer, eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation of lubed fingers pressing into him and stretching him open. 

"Mmm! Light, feels so good" L moaned when he felt Light crook his fingers and scissor him open. His body was shaking with a need that wasn't solely desire. He just wanted to *be* as close to Light as physically possible right now. 

Light leaned down to press a tender kiss to L's neck as he continued the tender massage. 

"I'm ready! I'm ready, please" L gasped when Light located his prostate and scrapped his fingernails over the swollen and excited gland. 

Light wordlessly lined his erection up and pushed, just the tip of his cock sliding into exquisite heat. 

"Fuck yes" Light sighed, his body straining with the need to just fully sheath himself and rut. But he held back and looked down into L's eyes. He held his gaze as he slowly slid inside and his breath caught as he saw tears fill L's eyes. 

'I know, L, I feel it too' Light thought as he blinked back his own tears. L's arms wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. Light gently withdrew and pushed in again and L threw his head back with a soft moan. His nails dug into Light's back and Light had no option but to fuck into him a little faster. L knew what digging his nails in did to him. 

"Feels so fucking perfect. So god-DAMN! Ugn! Tight" Light gasped out as he flexed his hips and fucked deeper and faster. L moaned out his approval and pressed his body against Light's to let him feel his throbbing cock rub against his belly. 

Light braced himself with one hand against the headboard and began to pound into him, teeth clenched as his balls and cock throbbed with the need to come. L wrapped his legs around his waist like a snake constricting him and Light lost all control. He bellowed out his passion and slammed himself home until he was pumping L's ass full of come and screaming out his name. He dimly felt L's cock throb and spurt against his belly in response but it was distant. The only thing he could concentrate on was the overwhelming pleasure and the sound of blood roaring in his ears. 

Light gasped for breath as he slumped against L and relaxed as L tenderly ran his hands down his sweat soaked back and flanks. 

"You are the best" L slurred, eyes already closing and breathing evening out. 

"Better than B?" Light cracked open an eye and perked up at the praise. 

"Better than *anyone*" L declared with a satisfied yawn. "So good, Babe…"

Light smiled and nuzzled L's neck as he fell asleep. L had come bucketloads by the mess smeared all over his stomach. Light grinned and gently laid L back so he could rest. Once he was certain L was out for the count he slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower. 

Thoughts of tomorrow and what Roger Ruvies death would mean were dancing in his mind as he briskly washed himself. As soon as he was done he brought a washcloth to L and cleaned him up the best he could. Deciding it didn't really matter anyway (since they were bound to have each other again as soon as they woke up) Light flung the cloth to the floor and climbed back into bed. He gathered L in his arms and had the sweetest dream of bringing Kira and L's justice to the next generation of genii at Wammy's House… 

A dream that would come true upon Roger Ruvie's death…


	12. Teachers pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what L and Light's big plans are concerning the Death Notes and L and Light indulge in a little roleplay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I've explained how they want to use the Death Notes in a clear and consice way. I actually wrote this chapter whilst under the influence of some pretty heavy medication 😶 so I apologize if anyone is left confused or unsure what I was trying to get at. 
> 
> I guess what I was trying to convey is that they are trying to use them in a controlled manner but they are aware of the slight hypocrisy of it all. L and Light are both morally ambiguous in this. 
> 
> Also, the spanking thing is just a huge kink of mine. #sorrynotsorry.

The weeks after Rogers death were busy ones for everyone at Wammy's House. Under L and Light's watchful eye the curriculum at Wammy's was given a rigorous reboot. All students over eleven were given the option of some very unique lessons: learning about the Death Notes and Kira and L's ambitions for all capable future detectives at Wammy's house to use them and harness their power. Light himself taught these classes and it wasn't lost on L that many of his students were actually in *awe* that the great Kira, whom many of them had dreamed of catching, was now top of the tier (alongside L) at Wammy's House. It had been rocky to start but the students had warmed to their teacher and his views slowly but surely. 

"Light-San? Or should I call you Kira-San?" A mouthy fourteen year old called Adam asked. L's mouth quirked but he didn't comment as he continued to observe Light's classes from the back of the room. It seemed there was still some who would take a little longer to adapt to his and Light's brand of justice. He casually made a little mark next to Adam Hitchins. If the boy did not show a willingness to use the Death Note pages responsibly his memory would be wiped, courtesy of Ryuk. All of the students had already been warned of these consequences and had readily signed up. They were all eager to meet the Shinigami but that would only occur when L and Light deemed them ready. 

"You can call me either. They are both my name" Light replied with a graceful shrug. A thoughtful murmur rang out through the small group of young geniuses. 

"I will call you Kira then. Kira-San, do you feel remorse for the innocent people you killed? Like those F.B.I agents?"

Light smirked at the question. "I feel remorse for the death of *one* person I killed, but thankfully he didn't stay dead very long"

The class looked to the back of the room as L snickered softly. Several students eyes went round at the revolution. Kira had killed L? But weren't they getting married?! 

"Yes, it's true. Light here did indeed kill me" L smiled easily, "but as he said I didn't stay dead very long. Now please, focus your attention on Light. The Death Notes, their lore and their uses are very complex. It would be in your best interests to learn to understand them before you could ever comprehend what I experienced after death"

"But you will tell us, L-San?" A soft spoken girl asked, eyes shining in adoration as she looked at her mentor. 

"I will, Suzy. I have told you before that there needs to be a balance in this world. My stance on justice and Kira's were not so different. After my death I was offered a choice: to remain dead and rest or to return to earth and form a compromise and an alliance with Kira"

"But you aren't just going to write every criminals name down" Adam butted in again. 

L shot the boy a pleased look. Perhaps he understood more than L had previously thought. "No, I will not. Nor will any of you. We aren't using the Death Notes to dispense justice to those we deem unworthy of life due to their criminality because *everyone* deserves to live. We are using them to solve cases and combat mass loss of life caused by the most dangerous criminal's actions. I would much rather one person's name be written down when the death of that person could save countless other lives. Criminals will die, just as they did under Kira's regime, but we must ensure three things before a name is written down. What are they?"

Light smiled as L effortlessly took over his lecture and rested his hip against his desk. L was such a bossy little thing. All the students turned to face him and Light rolled his eyes at L's amused little smirk. He'd make him pay for it later. 

"Sir? We have to firstly make sure there is at least a 90% certainty of guilt. Secondally we must only write a name down when we know doing so will prevent a criminal from killing others and thirdly we must never write down a name for personal gain or as an act of vengeance" 

L nodded his head at the excellent answer. His orphans were doing very well. In just a few more weeks he was confident they would be ready to meet Ryuk. Then they would be offered their own sheets of Death Note paper and their final assignments. Under his and Light's watch they would be tasked with finding a criminal, ascertaining their guilt and proving to them that they deserved their name written down. If they were right, they were granted a place on L and Light's elite panel. If they failed Ryuk would perform a simple and painless mindwipe on them. 

"Good answer. Why must we ensure these there things?" light asked. The students swiveled in their chairs to face him again. 

Adam hesitantly raised his hand. 

"Yes?" Light asked gently. He had a feeling this student in particular had great potential. He questioned *everything* and Light respected that. 

"Because we aren't gods and the power we are using shouldn't be used just to eradicate criminality because it *can't* be eradicated. It's inbuilt into human nature. We shouldn't use them carelessly because we don't have the right to judge who should live and who should die. What we do have is the opportunity to right the wrongs of injustice and defend innocent people from the actions of those who would kill without a seconds thought"

Light smiled at the answer. "And don't you think it all sounds a bit hypocritical, Adam?"

"It is a bit, but it also makes *sense*" Adam declared and a ripple of agreement rang out through the small group of students. "If we don't defend the innocent people of this world from the worst of humanity then who will? Isn't that why the fates or whoever they were gave you this opportunity?"

Even L had to admit he was impressed by Adam's answer. He'd only briefly discussed his experiences in the waiting place as he hadn't wanted to overwhelm his students. Clearly Adam had been doing a lot of thinking regarding the brief bit of information he'd been given and had come to some insightful conclusions. 

"Congratulations, Adam, you've passed this semester" L smiled brightly, "Please remain after class. I would like you to meet Near, Matt and Mello"

Another little ripple of chatter and Light and L shared a smile. Things were going just as they planned. 

******************

After class Light and L snuck off to catch a brief reprieve from the never ending questions thrown their way. 

"They're like a bunch of mini L's!" Light chuckled as he and L settled under their oaktree and stretched their legs out. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and save for the drone of a lawn mower somewhere in the distance it was wonderfully peaceful. 

"Of course they are. This is Wammy's House" L teased, "Every single orphan here was hand picked because of their intelligence, Light. If we succeed in getting them on side our dream will be secure. L and Kira will be working together long after we are gone…" L took a sip of coffee and let that thought play about in his mind. 

While they could never hope to erase all the heartache and misery from the world they could at least alleviate some of it. They were not gods but they were people who wanted to make a difference. Provided the balance was maintained the power of the Death Notes would not corrupt as it had done with Light. L would make sure of that. 

"Give it a year and I reckon you and I could go into early retirement…" Light trailed his fingers down L's arm and smiled at the pimples his simple touch produced. "Travel the world, bring our vision to the people, not as gods but as revolutionaries…L and Kira. Together"

L leaned back against the tree and gave Light a thoughtful look. "Maybe. We have a lot to accomplish before then, Light, not least getting married"

Light melted at the thought and tightened his grip on L's hand. "I can't wait for that, L. And I know you don't like me discussing it but I meant what I said in class today. If I could take anything back-"

L leaned over and silenced him with a fierce kiss. "Shut up, Kira"

"Make me, Lawliet" Light murmured against L's lips. L pounced and was in Light's lap, kissing the life out of him, before Light even knew what had hit him. 

Needless to say, L succeeded in making Light shut up… 

((3 months later)) 

"Ryuk, how many Shinigami are there?" A curious student asked as she gazed up at the gangly monstrosity. "And are they all as ugly as you are?" She added as an afterthought. 

L sighed and buried his head in his hands if only to hide his amused little smirk. 

"Hey! Firstly, Jessica, I am not ugly by Shinigami standards. In fact, I'm quite dishy so I've been told. You humans just don't appreciate *real* aesthetics like we Shinigami do. And Secondly, I can't really tell you that because I don't know myself. I guess there's a few hundred left. Used to be loads more but eh, we can get lazy and forget to write down names" Ryuk gave a lazy shrug, "I've already told you the Shinigami realm is a shithole. That was the main reason I dropped my Death Note here in the first place. We've been alive for melania, we don't really care about your little dramas and dreams of making the world a better place, we just want something to *do*"

L 'hmm'd' at that, because surely being alive for so long would become boring? Sidoh had certainly taken to living at Wammy's House well, the small Shinigami spent most of his time gorging himself on mushrooms and watching television. L supposed deep down Shinigami and humans were alike: both wanted to experience something beyond the mundane. 

"You're assignments are due within two weeks" Light reminded, giving a few students a pointed look. Said students squirmed in their seats. "Anyone who does not hand their assignments in on time will be dropped from the programme and have their name written down"

Hushed silence. Broken by L sniggering into his coffee and badly disgusting it as a cough. 

"Jesus christ, I was *joking*" Light sighed. 

"Any questions?" L swept his eyes across the small group of students and catalogued the shaking of heads. "Good. Get to work" 

As soon as the students had filed out of the class, Light locked the door and turned to L with a sultry expression. 

"L, I would like you to stay behind, please. Do you know why I've asked you to stay behind class, Mr Lawliet?"

L felt a flush of heat and arousal shoot through him at the words. He knew they didn't really have time for kinky midday roleplay shenanigans but who the hell cares? 

"I certainly do not" L played along as Light pointed for him to sit down. "Ryuk, get the blinds and lock the door on your way out" Light called over his shoulder and the Shinigami grumbled under his breath. He did as Light asked and scarpered. 

"You've been very naughty, L. I saw you smirking and giggling at the back of the class like a naughty boy"

L popped a finger in his mouth and gave Light a bold look. "Was I, Sir? I do apologize. I hadn't realised my behavior was so… Distracting"

"It was *very* distracting and you are going to have to be punished severely for it" Light's eyes were smoldering with lust, "Come here and lay over my lap"

L's eyes went huge. Was Light being serious? He was actually going to spank him in the middle of a classroom in broad daylight? L was on his feet and had draped himself over Light's lap in a heartbeat, cock already stirring with interest as Light gently stroked over his denim-clad ass. 

"Anyone would think you were looking forward to this punishment" Light rutted as he felt L's cock throb and harden against his leg. 

"They's be wrong" L couldn't help but sass back. He wiggled his hips impatiently. Light got the message and eased L's jeans and boxers over his slim hips. He took a moment to admire the glorious ass and the smooth milkyness of L's skin before he shoved L by bringing his arm down in a swift arc and striking his bare skin with the flat of his hand. 

"Jesus FUCK! Ow!" L shrieked as a jolt of pleasurable pain exploded through him. His ass *stung* as Light stroked over the red handprint already forming on his skin. 

"Blasphemy and bad language. I think that deserves another"

"Go fuck yourse-AHH! Mother fucker! That hurt!" L ground his cock against Light's leg to offset the pain. It worked and he shuddered and squirmed as the pleasure blended together with the pain into something breathtaking. He arched his hips and whined as a third blow rained down on him. 

"Naughty little slut, getting off on being spanked" Light bent over him and whispered the words in L's ear. L writhed against him and Light felt the hot flesh seep precome onto his pants. 

Light's own cock was throbbing with desire as he continued to alternate hard and soft blows. L was sobbing and gasping out in his lap and goddamn if Light didn't have a spanking kink. What had started as a fun bit of cheeky afternoon fun seemed to have opened up an entirely new door in their relationship. 

"I need to come… please!" L couldn't seem to keep still as he squirmed and wiggled across Light's lap. "Please, Kira!"

'Oh. Fuck' Light's eyes darkened with arousal at L's words before he struck again and again, barely giving L a chance to recover from the last blow before he was striking again. L suddenly tensed like a bow string and let out a shuddering sob. Light closed his eyes in satisfaction as he felt L's cock pulse and jets of come soak into the fabric of his slacks. 

Light soothed the tender, red-hot skin of L's ass as his lover gulped and panted for breath. 

"You okay?" Light murmured, a hint of concern colouring his voice as L continued to gasp raggedly for breath. In answer L launched himself off his lap and shoved his legs apart. 

'I'm not going to complain about this' Light thought as he watched L deftly undo his fly and pull his cock out. Without missing a beat L's mouth was on him and expertly taking him down to the root. Light's hands scrambled to clutch at L's hair as L began to Bob his head. 

It was the fastest, messiest and most passionate blow job Light had ever received and his toes curled as he snapped his hips forward. L responded to the demanding thrusts by somehow going even harder and groaning around his cock. 

"Oh fuck, Baby, keep doing that!" Light pulled on L's hair as he plunged in and out of his mouth. His balls were drawing up and throbbing with the need to come. He groaned raggedly when L's tongue snaked across the crown of his cock. "Fuck! I'm going to come!" 

L moaned and the vibration was enough to send Light hurting over the edge. He screamed L's name as he pitched forward, come spurting out of him only to be swallowed by L's hungry mouth. His screams tempered into chocked gurgles of pleasure when L continued to lap and suck at him until he was utterly spent and twitching weakly. 

"Jesus… fuck, L" Light shuddered when L slowly withdrew from him. When L looked up at him his eyes were glittering with satisfaction. "Where the hell did *that* come from?" Light moaned weakly. 

"I don't know" L admitted with a small shrug, "Guess I'm just a teachers pet"

Light groaned at the bad joke and gathered L to him. They were both sweaty but the bone-deep satisfaction thrummed through their bodies made it impossible to care. 

"That was hot" Light moaned as they slowly righted their clothes and erased the last 20 minutes of security footage. 

"Mmm" L stretched the kinks out of his neck and gave Light a sly smile, "Kinky little fucker, aren't you?"

"Me?!" Light tried, and failed, to appear scandalised. 

"L, Light, have you two finished screwing around in there? Watari's looking for you" 

They shared a half-guilty grimace at the sound of Mello's voice drifting in through the keyhole. 

"We were going over lesson plans" Light cleared his throat. "Please tell Watari we will see him as soon as we're finished"

L smirked as he heard Mello's snort of disbelief. Mello might be young but he knew a lot for his age. Considering his fast growing attachment to Ryuk the Shinigami had probably told him everything anyway. 

"Ya, *right* good one! I guess the security footage just happened to wipe itself too, huh? I'll cover for you but I expect extra chocolate for at least a month for this" 

"Deal" L said around a finger in his mouth, "Thanks, Mello"

Mello rolled his eyes at the pairs antics and sauntered away, already dreaming about all that extra chocolate that he would soon be getting. Ryuk hovered by his side and Mello reached up to give him a high five. 

"Who would have thought those two would ever end up like… that" Mello finally shuddered as he tried to imagine just what they had been doing in that classroom. 

He shuddered in horror and decided there was some things he was better off just not knowing. 

"Just wait until their married" Ryuk snickered as he thought about the unusual, and some might say shocking, marriage of Kira and L. "Between that and you Wammy's kids using the Death Notes I think things are about to get very interesting around here…"


	13. Saving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news for Light brings about serious threats and consequences for both Light himself, L and the world. How far is L willing to go to save him?

Two years had passed since Light Yagami had arrived at Wammy's House. In that time he had fallen head over heels in love with L, and they had recently married. It had been a small and intimate ceremony with just Watari, Light's family and the trio in attendance. Light led his family to believe he had met L 'Through work' and no one had thought to correct them. It was better off they didn't know. Ryuk's mindwipe was holding fast and things were finally settled with L and Kira. They were the accepted form of justice world wide. Criminal tribunals were automatically sent to them now and the world had simply accepted what Light had always known: some people were just better off being wiped from the face of the earth. And who better to do it than the geniuses at Wammy's House? Their programme had been a huge success and now they had an entire team dispensing justice and using the powers of the Death Note to solve cases. 

Light smiled to himself as he reflected on the last two years of living with L. L was his husband now and they were more in love than ever before. Being only twenty they had their whole lives ahead of them and with each name light wrote down and each criminal's useless life he erased he grew more and more content. 

"Morning, Light, you seem happy" L commented as he found his husband sitting at the kitchen table with a big smile on his face. 

"I *am* happy" Light pulled L to him and kissed him deeply. Without hesitation L sat on his lap to continue and deepen the kiss, his quest for coffee momentarily forgotten. "Mmm, why are you happy?" L mumbled against his husband's lips. "Is it because I let you tie me up last night?"

'Ha! You didn't let me, you were begging for it!' Light thought as he shifted under L's weight and kissed him again. L's lips parted and he explored his mouth with his tongue, a shiver of desire shooting through him as L sucked on his tongue gently. 

"No, although now that you mention it I definitely want to try that again" Light reached round and squeezed L's ass. L shivered and pressed harder against him in response. "I was just thinking about how much has changed since I first arrived. The Kira programme is well under way, we're married and… I'm just happy" Light didn't want to sound like a sappy idiot but it had only been a fortnight since their marriage. Perhaps it was true what they said about the honeymoon period? He just couldn't stop smiling and keeping his hands off his husband was proving impossible. Even know one had snuck down his husband's pants and had slipped between his crack to toy with his hole. 

"Li-light, we can't" L gasped into his neck when he felt the tip of a finger gently trace his rim, "It's Mello's birthday. Need to go and see-Ah! Oh fuck!"

Light grinned as he pushed his finger completely inside. L's body was molten hot and clenched around him so perfectly. It had only been a few hours since he was last inside that glorious heat but he was already hard and aching for more. 

"We'll tell them we were distracted by a case" Light leaned forward and licked at L's neck. Light knew he had won when L spread his legs further apart and rocked his arousal against him. 

"Back to the bedroom then!" Light withdrew his finger and gave L a smoldering look "Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight"

L had a split second to do as Light asked before he was hefted into the air and Light was carrying him back towards the bedroom. He grinned and nuzzled into Light's neck. The early days of wedded bliss were sweet indeed… 

********************

Mello glared in annoyance at the message he had just received from L:

'Tied up on a case. Will be with you as soon as we can. Love you'

"He's tied up alright" Mello muttered darkly. He was thirteen years old, he knew all about what L and Light where probably up to. He pouted and shoved the last few chunks of his chocolate bar into his mouth. 

"Ugh I know" Matt patted his shoulder in sympathy as he read the text over his friend's shoulder, "I don't think they could be more sickening to be honest, but here we are"

Near rolled his eyes at his brothers and returned to the book he was reading. What did they expect? L and Light were so wrapped up in the glow of their marriage they seemed unable to focus on anything more than each other. It was normal, whatever normal was. Near understood it well enough from a theoretic point of view. 

An hour later L and Light eventually showed up. L looked a bit sheepish but Light was smiling smugly and almost *swaggering* as he walked in. 

"Happy birthday, Mello" L pulled Mello into a hug. Mello, knowing what L had just been up to with Light, grimaced slightly and tried to pull away. L's face fell and he hastily retreated. He guessed Mello had decided to start his teenage abhorrence of family life early then… 

"Sorry" Mello sighed. L attempted to brush off the snub and glanced at his husband. Light was slightly shaking his head at Mello in reprimand. 

"Teenagers" Light, who had escaped that dreaded state by just a year, smiled wisely. L and Mello shared a wry smile. 

L and Light spent the reminder of the morning with the boys and watching Mello open his birthday gifts. When Watari came in pale faced and holding the phone for Light, no one paid him much attention. They continued their game of Mario Kart until Watari pointedly switched off the television. 

"Hey!" Mello turned around to scowl at Watari, "The fuck, dude?"

"Language, Mello" Watari chided automatically. 

"I'm sorry. What the fuck, dude?" Mello asked, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"That isn't quite what I meant, but I do appreciate the proper use of grammar. Light, your mother is on the phone. You'd best take this call outside… "

At once L and Light where on their feet. L called over his shoulder for the boys to continue the game and stuck close to his husband's side. They both knew by Watari's face alone it wasn't good news. 

L watched the colour drain from Light's face as he listened to his mother. Light hardly spoke but what he did do was clutch L's hand tightly. L winced once or twice at the sheer force with which Light was holding his hand. He very much wanted to pull away at times but he put up with it. Whatever news Sachiko Yagami had for him was obviously devastating. 

Light abruptly finished the call and he turned to face his husband. His eyes were hard like chips of amber and he looked *furious*

"Dad's been killed. He was overseeing a drugs bust at the Tokyo docks and was gunned down in cold blood!"

L closed his eyes in loss. Souichiro Yagami had been a good man and an even better cop. It was a tragedy to lose him in such a way, and yet somehow it didn't seem surprising to him. What concerned L was the *fire* he saw in his husband's, no, Kira's eyes. He wanted vengeance. 

"I am so sorry, Light" L attempted to soothe him, "He was a good man-"

"I want to find out which gangs were involved" Lught shrugged off the sympathy, too caught up in his grief and hatred. "I want them all to suffer and fucking die for what they've done to my dad! To my family!"

Watari gave L a meaningful glance. This was one of the drawbacks with working with the Death Notes- avoiding people using them to settle personal vendettas. Both L and Watari knew that is exactly what Light would be planning on doing. 

Rules where there for a reason, what if by allowing Light to break them to achieve vengeance the entire tower of cards fell down? L closed his eyes as he weighed up his options. He would have to find a way to speak to the fates at the waiting place again for guidance on this. There was no way he could just stand back and allow Light to kill indiscriminately again. That was the whole point of him returning back to life… 

"Light, I understand you are in a great deal of pain right now but you are *not* writing their names down. Not yet. Once we have ascertained what happened and who these people are they will be dealt with-"

"I'm killing them all, L! You can't stop me!"

L gave Light a hard look. They both knew he could. L's eyes flashed red as he noted the wildly fluctuating numbers over Light's head. Whatever Light would choose would effect his life span. 

"You need to listen to me, *husband*" L stressed the last word and Light slowly sank back onto the sofa. "I never said they wouldn't die for what they've done, only that *you* cannot be the one to exact vengeance. It's a slippery slope and you may find yourself becoming what you once were. You are not, nor have you ever been, a god. You can't kill to exact revenge, Light. It isn't *right*"

Light's jaw clenched as he thought about his mother's sobs. It might not be right but it was what he wanted. He wanted it so badly… 

"Look at me" L commanded softly. Light's eyes snapped to his husband's face and he felt some of the hatred and anger bleed out of him at the sight of those lovely gunmetal eyes. 

"L…"

"Do you trust me to get to the bottom of this for you?" L asked slowly as he took one of Light's hands in his own. "I need for you to trust me and promise me you will not use your Death Note, Light. Not for this. I could end up losing you and I can't tolerate that. You're numbers are going crazy above your head right as we speak…"

Light paused at that and wished he could see his numbers for himself. L had explained to him that all ones choices in life could effect or even dramatically alter their predetermined life span. Was his anger over his father's murder and desire for revenge altering his? 

"Please" L said quietly. "Give me two days. That is all I ask, Light"

Watari looked between the couple, unable to tell who would relent in this. He prayed it was Light. If it wasn't… well, Light's life could be on the line. 

"Fine" Light spat out, "Two days and I'm going for them, L, my lifespan be damned!"

Without a word L gave Watari a nod. The old man sighed and with practiced ease jabbed Light with a fast acting sedative. Light barely had time to glare at his husband in shocked outrage before the drugs were pulling him under. 

"Lock him up and keep him away from Sidoh and his Death Note. The boys and I will get this mess sorted out" L reached a hand up to brush his hair out of his face and was shocked to see it was shaking. He knew Light was going to be absolutely livid when he came around locked up in a cell, but L felt he had no other choice. He'd saved Light from himself once before and he would do it over and over if he had to. 

Let the fates damn him for what he was about to do. As long as it wasn't Light that was alright with him. 

*********************

When Light awoke he was just as livid as L had thought he'd be. 

"L! Damn you, where are you?!" Light yelled, his voice echoing down the hallways and bouncing off the concrete walls. 

"Light, L and the trio are working to apprehend those who assassinated your father. You are detained here for your own safety" Watari's no-nonsense tone sounded from a speaker on the wall. "You were, are, so enraged you haven't realised how much danger you are in. You're lifespan has been halved and unless L can work out a way to end the conflict without bloodshed and prevent you from taking vengeance it will disappear entirely. They will kill you, Light, and L is doing everything he can to stop that from happening. Now sit up straight and use that supposedly genius mind of yours and *think*" Watari abruptly ended the communication and stared at Light in silence. He hoped he had done enough. 

If Light Yagami became the person he was, the Kira he was, before L, then he was doomed, and L along with him.

Not for the first time did he wish L could have fallen in love with someone else. Light Yagami had caused him no end of pain and suffering despite the love between them. Light Yagami had *killed* L, yet still L clung to him. L had broken and twisted and obliterated rules to suit Light and Watari was just thankful he had refused to back down from using the Death Notes as tools of vengeance. 

If L had allowed Light to do that… 

Watari closed his eyes and took a small sip of tea. He Wouldn't even allow himself think of those consequences. 

Light, meanwhile, was thinking hard. He thought back to the day when he had picked the Death Note up. He had been full of hatred and apathy then, so full of bitterness. It wasn't until he'd killed L did he realize there was sources of joy in this rotten world for him. L, argumentative, irritating L had been one of them. Even then when Light allowed himself the time to think of him, he knew L was the one for him. 

When L was brought back everything changed. They started playing a game based on lust, survival and power play. L had loved him from the start, and it was now, as he sat and really *thought* about it all, did Light finally understand. 

L *was* saving him from himself. L had been trying to do that from the beginning. He remembered the way L had looked up at him as he died in his arms. L hadn't looked angry at him. His eyes were filled with infinite sorrow at what Light had done but there was not a hint of anger. L had known all along who he was… 

"Watari! I'm sorry! Tell him I'm sorry! I trust him, fuck, I *love* him!" Light wiped his eyes as powerful feelings of remorse and the depth of which L loved him washed over him. "Please, Watari, will you tell him? He's my husband. I don't want anything to part us, not even this"

Watari breathed out a sigh of relief. L, who had stood by his side gave a small nod of satisfaction. In his hand he held the Death Note and inside it was written a new name: Light Yagami. 

"This is the only way" L whispered with tears in his eyes. He and Watari watched as Light fell to the floor clutching his chest and crying out for L. "This is the only thing they will accept. When Light is returned as I was he will be changed, Watari… I don't know if we will survive it"

Watari gently placed his hand on L'a shoulder. Light had gone still, his eyes slowly loosing focus. 

"I love him, Watari. I would do anything to save him, even this" L waved his hand at the screen. Light had died, his face twisted in agony and eyes half open, still searching for his husband. 

"What about yourself? You know the risk. You knew the risk when you were brought back. If you can't control Kira you will both be damned" Watari warned. 

On the monitor Light's chest suddenly heaved and he spluttered for breath. He moaned weakly, twitching on the floor as the blood began to course through his veins again. 

"Some things are worth being damned for. I promised I would stop Kira and I will. Kira is L and L is Kira. There can't be one without the other. I can't live without him and he can't live without me…" L hesitated for a moment before passing Watari the Death Note. "Keep it safe for me. Keep up what we've started. Light and I need to go away for awhile… I will be in contact when things are settled"

Watari stared at L in silence as he swiftly walked away and let himself inside Light's cell. Light was sitting up and looming around, confusion written all over his face. 

"L? What happened? What… what am I doing down in this cell?"

L tenderly touched Light's face and kissed him. "I asked you to scan for bugs, Baby, you must have had a funny turn. Let's get you to the medical wing for a check up, alright?"

Light slowly rose to his feet with his husband's help and leaned on him. He couldn't remember checking for bugs. In fact, he couldn't remember much at all. All he knew, all that seemed to be imprinted in his brain, was that he loved L and that he should always listen to his husband. 

"Light, you remember your father has passed away?" L mumbled quietly, watching Light for any sign of that dangerous anger. Instead of narrowed eyes and hatred he saw resigned sadness. 

"I know, Babe… i was tempted. Fuck, i was so tempted to just find out their names and write them down" Light rubbed at his eyes bitterly as the tears began to fall. "But i wouldn't, L. I swear i wouldn't do that"

L smiled at his husband, relief flaring through him. His gamble and his plea had worked. In killing Light he had given him the chance to be reborn, just as he had. In the waiting place he had pleaded his case and had been told, bluntly, to kill Light. If Light was brought back it would be proof of L's devotion to maintaining the balance. 

L had hated himself but had done it. Each letter had broke him as he wrote, but L knew in his heart he was resolute. If it hadn't have worked he would have killed himself to join his husband. It was Kira and L or nothing. 

"... I know" L shifted his eyes away guiltily. Light reached for his hand and L glanced down at their entwined fingers. "Light, i just want you to know i would do anything for you. Anything. I love you"

Light smiled and brushed the unruly black hair out of L's eyes. "I know that, Baby, and i'd do the same for you. In a heartbeat. Why do I feel like you've got something heavy on your mind?" Light asked softly as they made their way to the medical wing. 

"Because there is…" L tugged Light's hand to make him stop. "I want us to go away for a while and go on honeymoon. See some of the world we have changed. The Kira programme is well established now and i just want you to myself…"

Light smiled at the admission and leaned down to kiss L's forehead. "Where do you want to go, Sweetheart?"

"Anywhere. As long as i'm with you" L smiled sweetly up at him, even while he was thinking 'and i need to be certain you will never walk down that path again, Light'

"How do you feel about Africa? Like…" Light's eyes widened with excitement, "A safari and a journey to the cradle of humanity…"

'You have an opportunity to harness the power of the Death Notes to create harmony and balance in the world, L Lawliet. Do not fail in your task!' L closed his eyes as the words echoed in his head. 

He wouldn't fail.


	14. Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, and my own vision on how I would have LOVED the series to end... L and Light rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering writing a final chapter as a sort of Epilogue for this fic, I haven't decided yet. Please let me know what you think and I hope you've enjoyed :)

Sat underneath the blazing African sun, L sipped on his iced tea and watched Light cavort around the pool. 

"L! Are you going to join me?" His husband called over to him. When L raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his drink, Light flashed a smile and vanished beneath the surface. L giggled when he spotted Light's swimming trunks float up to the surface before his husband's head popped back up. 

"Okay, *now* I'm tempted" L admitted with a grin, "But one of us still needs to work!"

Light rolled his eyes. What was the point of ruling the world together if they couldn't delegate some of the work and enjoy their honeymoon?, wasn't that one of the reasons why L and he implemented the 'Kira' programme at Wammy's in the first place? 

"Acts of Religious terrorism are rising, Light" L said, suddenly serious, "People are crying out for L and Kira to intercede, however, we cannot be seen to be taking sides or appearing to favour a certain religious sect. That is what I am trying to mull over here, before you took those trunks off anyway" 

Light smirked. While he shared L's dreams and vision for the balance and equality he strove for, he was also determined to enjoy the reminder of their Honeymoon and that meant distracting L from his work for a little while. Light hoisted himself up out of the pool and prowled over to his husband. 

As predicted, L's eyes roamed over his dripping body and Light smiled smugly. 

"Okay. Maybe a quick break wouldn't hurt" L mumbled, cheeks flushed red as he stared at Light's rapidly swelling cock. 

"I was hoping you'd say that" Light whispered before closing the distance between them and crushing his mouth against his husbands. "Fuck religion, fuck the Death Notes and fuck everyone. Right now it's just you and me. We're all that matters"

Light pulled L to his feet as he pressed their mouths together and plundered his husband's mouth. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck as he slowly walked them back from the pool and inside their condo. L pulled Light down on top of him as they collapsed together onto the sofa, their bodies throbbing with desire. 

"I want you to ride me" Light whispered as he left a trail of scorching kisses along the side of L's jaw. 

"Mmm, I can definitely do that" L purred, already hooking a leg over Light's lap and pinning him back against the sofa. Light grinned and reached for the lube, straining to kiss L again when a loud *ahem* startled them. 

"Jesus Christ, Ryuk" L huffed. 

"Heh, sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know there isn't any more apple juice" 

L and Light shared a 'are you kidding me' look. 

"Go and fucking *steal* some then!" Light snapped, pissed his time with L was being interrupted. He wanted L's asshole clenching around his dick and he wanted it *now*

"He can't do that. When he is in the Human Realm he must be *given* things. He cannot take" L mumbled thoughtfully. "Ryuk. Give us half an hour and I will see to it you have more apple juice" L placeted. Ryuk whined as his limbs began to contort and twist around his gangly torso. 

"But the symptoms are starting!"

"Ugh" L moaned and slumped against Light's chest. Cockblocked by a Shinigami! 

Light growled in annoyance and glared at Ryuk. It seemed his withdrawals were appearing much faster since he had become L's Shinigami rather than his. He suspected it was a sure sign L gave in to his whines for apples more often than he himself ever had. Maybe that was why Ryuk was so willing to help L out. 

L sighed and slowly clambered off Light. He went to the phone and ordered room service. Within twenty minutes Ryuk was guzzling down his apple juice and left them alone. Just as they were about to pick up from when they left off, L's phone went off. 

"Dammit" Light cursed. 

L shot him an apologetic look and answered it. He already knew who it was. Watari had said he would ring to check in on them and update them on the terrorist attacks sweeping through the UK. 

"Hello, Watari. What's new?" L dangled the phone between his fingers and gave Light a considering look. Light threw his head back and bit his lip when L began toying with his cock with his spare hand. 

'You're terrible!' Light mouthed breathlessly as L pulled down his foreskin and began to jerk him off. He kept his teeth clamped down on his lower lip and willed himself not to make a noise. L was having a serious discussion with Watari about what his options were with dealing with the terrorists, all the while smiling at Light with mischief twinkling in his stormy eyes. 

"I agree. Light and I will be returning tomorrow evening and we all need to sit down and discuss it. It cannot be allowed to continue, the UK is in a state of emergency and whether I want it or not, I'm going to have to choose a side in this. Forward me all Intel you have on the perpetrators and I will get back to you once I've decided on a way forward"

"Very well, Sir. On to other matters, are you having a nice honeymoon?"

L grinned down at Light as Light moaned softly. 

"Yes, thank you, Watari. Very nice" L sped up his movements and watched as Light's fingers curled into the arm of the sofa. Precome ozzed out of his slit and L found those excited little pants he was making to be pure music. 

"Is… is everything all right, Sir?" Watari had detected L's breathing was a little shallower than his usual. And was that pants he could hear in the background? Realization hit the old man like a ton of bricks. "Bloody hell, L! Ring me back when you're less busy!"

L snickered into the phone as the dial tone sounded. Light went bright red as he overheard Watari and L dropped the phone onto the sofa, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

"L! I can't believe you did that" Light whined, his bucking as L continued to jerk him off. 

"Believe it, because I did" 

L pushed Light back against the sofa and held his shoulders. "We really need to look into these attacks, Light. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for that ride until later, however, let it never be said I don't finish what I started"

Light yelled out L's name as he felt L dip down and draw his cock into his mouth. L sucked strongly and Light bucked up into his mouth, balls tightening with his impending release. 

"L! Fuck! I'm coming!" Light gasped out as the first shockwave hit him. He clutched onto L's hair tightly as he shot down his husband's throat, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure with each *moan* and lap of that clever tongue against his throbbing cock. L swallowed each bitter mouthful until Light slumped back and shuddered through the aftershocks. 

L pulled off his husband's softening cock and met Light's eyes. 

"I'll give you ten, shall I?" L teased as Light continued to gasp for breath. 

"Such a bastard" Light mumbled fondly, one hand going to L's hair and smoothing the dark locks back. "You are going to pay for it later" 

L merely smiled. "I'm counting on it"

Light started after him as L abruptly stood and walked away, his mind already on sorting out the mess that was ravaging his home country. Light had said he was a god, and L had disagreed. Perhaps the only way to bring these religious zealots to heal was to accept Light's philosophy. Kira and L would have to *rule*

**********************

"Under Kira's rule, all forms of religious worship will be tolerated and encouraged as a human right however, acts of religious fanaticism will not. Our Governance and rule on Earth is absolute. Any person of *any* religious denomination who incites acts of religious extremism and terror will be punished justly… "

L paused in his world wide broadcast and gave Watari a nod. Watari released the images of the most recent terrorist apprehended. The man had driven a bus into a crowded street and targeted 'non believers' in an act of Muslim Radicalism. 

"Abdul Del Jahazar has been tried and found guilty of inciting acts of terrorism and the execution of 14 innocent civilians at Canary Wharf. The penalty for this crime is death. Under Kira's rule, no such act from any Religious denominations will be tolerated. All those who are planning on committing such atrocities: this is your first and final warning. Kira's rule will bring peace and equality to the world, and those whose purpose it is to upset the balance will be eliminated" 

L terminated his speech and scrawled the man's name down. Watari watched the man on screen double over and seize up, his face set into a grimace of pain. L thought about the fourteen innocent souls that one man had taken from the world as he watched him die. 

His youngest victim had been a three year old boy. 

Light settled a hand on his shoulder and shot L a pleased smile. 

"They'll fall back in line soon enough, Baby. Kira's watching and the wicked will be punished"

L nibbled his thumb and flashed Light a smile. Despite the years of working with Light by his side and of Light's concession to his philosophy of using the Death Notes, his husband still seemed to harbor some pretty grandiose ideas about his supposed godhood. 

L found he didn't mind that quite so much anymore. What they were doing was reshaping the world as they saw fit. Perhaps Light had been right in some ways. They were Demigods, still doomed to die as all humans must, but L hoped their actions would leave a long lasting legacy behind. 

Matt, Near and Mello were monitoring the reaction to L's public assassination of Abdul Del Jahazar. As expected, the news channels covered the story with a ferocious appetite and the majority were of the consensus L and Kira had been right to judge and condemn the man using Kira's mysterious power. A few independent channels continued to bleat that *no one* had the right to have power over life and death, but L ignored them. Let them say what they would, their voice was barely decipherable above the booms of support. 

"I don't care if it's Muslims, Christians, Buddhists or people who worship Kira as a god. I want it made explicitly clear acts like that will not be tolerated" L glanced at Near, "See to it, will you"

"Yes, L" Near was already drafting up an official edict from LKira. 

"In five years time, L, Religious extremism will be wiped out" Light predicted with a smug smile, "Because together we will eradicate it"

It was not wiped out in five years. Under LKira's clamp down it was wiped out in five weeks. Those foolhardy enough to try soon found themselves suffering the pain of a heart attack. Slowly but surely, Terrorism was replaced by the terror of Kira's judgment. 

L was always quick to temper justice with mercy. Proof was always demanded of the perpetrators absolute guilt before their name was written down. Surprisingly, he and Light did not butt heads over this. The fates had been kind indeed. Whatever L decided was best, was best as far as Light was concerned. Months passed, and then years, and LKira's reign grew from strength to strength. 

Together with the Trio, Kira's law spread throughout the world until even the smallest, most insignificant countries doctrine and government supported it. 

By the time L and Light had both turned 25, the world was truly theirs. 

They'd been married four years at this point, and L could genuinely say he had never been so content in his entire life. Of course criminality had not been eradicated, how could it be? But the world in general was a kinder, more civilized place. People were motivated by both love *and* fear of LKira's judgment. 

One spring evening as they sat playing chess on a little table in gardens lit by twilight, Light found himself captivated by his husband's brilliance. L smiled back as he called checkmate. 

"It is checkmate, isn't it, L? Heh, I remember being so angry about being 'De-Fanged' by you. Now I wouldn't have it any other way. Funny, isn't it?"

L brushed his lip with his thumb and considered that. Light had passed the age at which he was destined to die. He was 25- the length of his first lifespan. Together they had harnessed the power of the Death Notes, a power humanity should not even wield, and had made it into a force of justice. L would not delude himself into believing he or Light *were* justice. He'd seen what lay beyond this world and he more than most, understood the limitations impinged on humanity. 

"I love you" L finally replied, dark eyes meeting and holding Light's, "That is the only thing I care about…" L noticed Ryuk sneaking in to beg for apples. "Well, that's not quite true. There is something else I want, but it isn't something that can be attained"

"What is it?" Light leaned forward, fascination etched into his face.

"Peace, Light. Balance in my soul. That is something I cannot attain. Not yet anyway. Maybe I will one day, when our lives are lived and we meet again in the waiting place…I feel as if it would take eternity to achieve, and we don't have that. No human does"

Light leaned forward, took L's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. 

"No. But we have one another and a world to rule. Enough of that, My love, first we live"

L smiled at his Kira and kissed him back. 

"First we live" he repeated, a small smile on his face. Ryuk stared at the two Demigods and bit back a smile. Though neither of them knew it, they would live forever. In sixty years time when their lifespans finally expired they would be reborn as Shinigami. Even a Shinigami could be summoned to the Waiting place, and Ryuk had been summoned… 

*****  
Ryuk stood in the purple water, his bulbous eyes nearly bursting out of his head as he looked around a realm his kind seldom ever saw. 

The souls of humans, brightly colored orbs, drifted by and he swatted at a few of them, chuckling when they slipped through his grasp. 

*Shinigami Ryuk*

Ryuk stood to attention as a single, bright white orb hovered near his face. He did not speak again. He listened as he was given his own task: in return for guiding L and Light into the Shinigami realm upon their deaths, he would be bound to Earth alongside them. 

Ryuk hadn't even had to think about it. No more boring Shinigami Realm where bones crumbled to dust and ancients died more of boredom and laziness than the slow passage of time? Sign him up for that! 

*****

Ryuk returned to the present and watched those two remarkable humans lose themselves in one another. That passion of theirs would never fade away. He found himself growing quite fond of the pair, and unlike any Shinigami before him, he didn't have to fear the consequences of that. He had a purpose now and he had a *fate* inextricably linked to L Lawliet and Light Yagami. 

Ryuk left the lovers wrapped in each others embrace and flew up to the bell tower. He perched there and cast his eyes over the shadowed grounds of Wammy's House and wondered at what the future would of the Human Realm be like under LKira's rule. 

It was a rule set to last for eternity… 

'Well, whatever happens, it's going to be interesting' Ryuk thought with a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment!


End file.
